New Neighbors
by Satiana
Summary: CHAP 16 IS FINALLY UP!!! sorry for the delay but I hope you like this chapter. RR either way.
1. New in town

This is one of the old stories I was writing. I'll write more if people like it. Letty ain't in this one. No I don't own any of the f&f characters although I would like to own the actor you know which one. I do however own my self and am supposed to take care of my brother and sister. The beer scene with the car is true you just can only do it with certain kinds of beer and sealant. I hope you like it though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom sat and stared into space. He barely heard Vince and Leon as they laughed and talked to his sister Mia. It had been a long week of work and racing but Dom didn't mind he lived for the races and the work was just a cover. Vince slapped Dom on the back to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Hey man did you hear you got a new neighbor." Dom turned to him and shrugged.

"So the old people finally moved out because of us huh?" Dom's deep voice pored out like sugar as everyone hung on to his words like they were straight from 'the book.'

Mia laughed at her brother. "Those old people have been here long before we were here and I think they'll be here long after Dom. Vince meant our other neighbor's house." Dom looked up at this. No on had lived in that house for years, sure it had been kept up but still it was abandoned. 

"Shit, I left my bag upstairs. You guys better not leave without me or I'll be mad." Mia ran upstairs to get her stuff so that they could go. Vince smiled at Dom and followed his sister upstairs.

"So, Mia when you gonna give me a chance to prove that we were meant to be together?" Vince propped himself against the door. Mia rolled her eyes and answered him like she always did.

"When hell freezes over and Satan comes for a visit. That's when I'll think about giving you a chance." Vince shrugged her answer off and walked into her room touching little knickknacks as he went. " I know you can't resist me Mia I can see the way you look at me." Mia tried not to laugh out loud at him so she coughed instead.

"Vince, I'm sure you will find someone for you but rest assured it ain't me." Vince looked out her window. "Mia, I know you know that I'm irresistible and you want to play hard to get but…damn now that's what I call a woman!" Vince pressed his nose against window so he could get closer. There was a woman in the shower right across from him and she didn't even know he was there. She had long black hair and a coke bottle figure. 

"Leon, hey Leon get your ass up here man you have to see this!" Mia turned to look at what Vince was talking about and slapped him upside his head. "You fuckin peepin tom. Leave her alone. Damn, she just moved in and you're already on the prowl." By this time Leon had made it up the stairs with Dom at his heals. 

"What's the matter baby, jealous? Don't worry I still love you and by the way I'm not peepin and my name ain't Tom but if she were to come over here I sure would be fuckin." Leon tried to push to see what Vince was looking at and when he saw the woman in the shower he just stared. "Look at the engine on that one Dom." Dom looked, and he looked. The chick was just turning off the water and she stepped out of the shower. Mia punched him in the arm and Dom started to pull Vince and Leon away from the window.

"Naw man, I'm lookin'. You can't do this man what happened to friends forever."

"Look Vince, Dom may be your friend but this is my room and I'm telling you all to get out." Dom pushed the guys to the door but he turned around one more time. The girl now had on a towel and was drying her hair. She looked up at Dom and their eyes locked. She shook her head but smiled at him all the same. She laughed as she saw Dom smile back. Then she wiped off her towel and put it over the window. Dom smiled wickedly, 'I'm gonna get me some of that.'

"Dom come on were gonna be late." Vince called from down stairs.

Eric knocked on the bathroom door when he heard his sister laugh. He couldn't remember the last time Satiana had laughed.

"This place must be doing wonders for you sis." He called through the bathroom door. 

"Wonders is an understatement Eric but still it is better than where we would have been now. Are you and Abrealla ready?" Satiana opened the door and walked to her room to get dressed.

"Yeah, were ready and waitin sis. Why were you laughing? Did you find out that you grew horns or something?" Satiana turned to her brother and shook her head. 

"I'm not that evil Eric but I could be so remember that. Although that's not the reason I was laughing. You could say I met the neighbors today." Satiana pulled her long black and brown hair back in a bun and grabbed her keys off her dresser.

"Lets go. You know how I hate to be late. She laughed as she picked up her sister Abrealla and started down the stairs. 

It was sweltering fuckin hot outside and being this close to the ground wasn't helping Dom noticed as he worked on his car. Leon was typing away at the computer trying to find ways of making their cars run faster. Vince was checking his car out for leaks. The service bell rang and Vince went to get it. Dom moved from under his car and looked at his watch. 

'It has to be Mia its time for lunch.' Dom thought as he cleaned his hands on his pants. Sure enough Mia's ever-timely "Foods served" rang through the air, which signaled the end of their working day. Mia wasn't the best cook but she tried and unfortunately it showed. She was always trying to make her food better.

"Tuna." She called out cheerfully as Dom looked down at the mutilated food in front of him." His stomach clenched as the wind gave him a whiff of Mia's latest concoction. 

"Mia, uh, I'm not hungry right now but I will have that beer if you don't mind." Mia looked at her brother and smiled tightly at him before handing him the beer. She looked at the others and dared them to even say anything about her food. Vince gulped and dutifully took a bite. His face paled but still he kept on chewing. 

Dom smiled and started to laugh silently as he drunk his beer. Leon didn't fair so good he took one bite and gagged on the taste of tuna mixed with things that would even kill the fish. Dom spit his beer out and started to howl.

"Damn Mia, I'm glad I didn't feel up to eating today or I would have suffered their fate." Dom wiped his eyes, as he laughed harder. Mia growled at her brother but shrugged it off. "So who are you racing tonight do you know?" Dom stopped laughing and got that glint in his eye. The glint that always appeared when he thought about racing. 

"Naw, I don't know it will probably be Tony or Edwin either way their both gonna eat my dust." Dom looked up at Mia and smiled. 

"Maybe you should stay home since you know what's gonna happen anyway and work on your cooking skills." Vince laughed but one look from Mia shut him up. 

"If you ever want to go out with me you better shut up and eat my food!" Leon who had just hid the rest of his food looked at Mia. 

"Well now you have someone who can help you cook Mia. Your neighbor probably has nothing to do so why don't you ask her. It would be like a kind of house warming present." 

Mia glared at Leon, "You guys already warmed her house for her this morning. You just want an excuse to meet her admit it?" Leon laughed and looked over to Dom. "He's the only one she saw so I have nothing to worry about." 

Eric walked home from the bus stop looking at his new neighborhood as he did. The houses looked better than the ones that he had seen in a long time but still it wasn't home.

'Shit who am I kiddin? I don't have a home. Mom's and pops are gone and all I have is Sati and Abre'. I'm a man and its time I started actin like one.' Eric stopped in front of his neighbor's house and stared.

 Satiana had said that she had met the neighbors this morning and that could only mean one thing they were looking at her while she was taking a shower. Eric's eyes turned from their normal hazel to a cold blue as he thought about it.

 He walked up to the front door and knocked. No one answered and he began to cool down letting his eyes turn back to hazel. He was about to leave when he heard cars coming. He knew that sound well racing was in his family and he knew a racecar when he heard one. Eric walked away from the door and sat on the steps.

Four cars came into view a red, one, which was in front, a white one with blue outline, a green one, and a deep blue one. They all pulled up into the driveway and turned off their engines. Eric didn't even move as four people walked up to the front door and to him. 

Dom laughed as he saw Vince look at his sister vehemently because she beat him. It had surprised him at first but then he started to laugh because Vince blamed it on his non-functional car. 

Mia laughed to and just said, "That's right bow down to the master." When Vince dropped something and when to pick it up from the ground. She looked to the front door and her smile vanished. There was a little boy sitting on the steps looking at the ground. Mia gasped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

"What's wrong little boy are you lost?" Eric almost smiled at that except he was in no mood. He was thirteen and even then had grown up way past then. Instead of answering he just sat there. Vince looked at the boy and frowned he didn't look homeless in fact he looked well off with is 'FUBU' shirt and jeans. He was what looked to be Hispanic and Japanese. It irritated Vince to no end though that the little boy had Mia's complete attention though.

"Hey little man, are you deaf or dumb answer Mia." Eric didn't even have to look to know this was the man who had been beaten by Mia and at this he smiled.

"You have a hairline fracture in your oil pipe and you could hear it if your head wasn't so far up your ass or I should say staring at hers. But that's not why I'm here." Eric looked up at the four people and his eyes shifted to Dom figuring out quickly that he was the head of this pack. 

"I came to talk about a little problem we seem to share." 

"And that would be…" Dom spoke for the first time his deep voice reminding Eric of his father. Eric's eyes turned an ice blue again as he stared at the man. Then his eyes shifted in succession to the other men in the group. Finally they rested on Mia but when they did Eric's eyes lost their coldness.

"My sister." Everyone stared and waited for him to go on but Eric kept his eyes on Mia.

"And why would that be a problem?" Mia asked looking at the little boy. Eric smiled again but looked away from Mia and to Dom.

"Were your new neighbors…" Eric waited for that to sink in and then continued, "She takes care of me and I take care of her so I just came to warn you to leave her alone or else." Vince started laughing and so did Leon. 

"Or else what, little man? You gonna come after us? She was the one with the window uncovered what were we supposed to do turn away? Come on were men." Dom looked at Vince and he shut up. Eric turned slowly to Vince too.

"You like your car? It's a pretty nice one I'd hate to see something bad happen to it." Vince stepped forward towards Eric before Dom stopped him.

"What's your name, little man?" Dom asked.

"Eric Lee."

"How old are ya?"

"Thirteen."

" My names Dominic Torreto but you can call me Dom. You got balls you know that? Most kids your age wouldn't do what you did but you did so I respect you for that. Tell your sister we're sorry for what happened this morning and it will never happen again." Dom smiled at the little boy as he stood. 

"No, it won't happen again. I leave it to you to keep it from happening." Eric turned to look at the last car. And then looked at Vince. 

"I may regret this later but I'd like to help you on your car. It might help you from having to smell Mia's exhaust but your also gonna have to get a new tire. One of your back ones is thread bare." Vince looked appalled as Eric said this.

"How do you know all this kid?"

"My names Eric, and cars especially racecars, are in my family. Call it a sixth sense. So do you want my help? I have nothing to do for a while and my girls ain't home yet."  Mia caught the girl's part.

"What do you mean by girls?" Eric started laughing. "My sisters they ain't home yet sorry but I'm not a pimp."  

Satiana came home from job searching with Abrealla to find an empty home with nothing done to it. The boxes were still all over the place the furniture was still in wrap and no food had been cooked. She laid her sister down on the sofa and went to change. When she came back in some barely there cutoff shorts and a white wife beater over her sports bra she went looking for her brother.

"Eric where are you? Its your turn to cook you prick I'm not doing it!" Satiana yelled up the stairs. Eric didn't answer. So lifting Abre to her hip She went out to go check their garage. He wasn't there either and she began to panic.

"Damn it, where is he?" Satiana looked down at Abre but found no answer from the sleeping girl. That's when she heard it. The beautiful sound of an engine starting not just any engine but a suped up engine. 

'Where ever there's a racecar there's a Lee.' Satiana smiled and followed the sound. She made her way next door and walked up the driveway.

"Eric you in there?!" Satiana yelled as she looked at the lower halves of four male bodies sticking out from under a car. Eric moved from under the car and smiled at his sister. His eyes gleamed like all true racers did when they got a chance at a car.

"I was coming home Sati I really was but…."

"You just couldn't pull yourself away from the car. Yeah I know Eric, I know." She looked at her dirty brother and his companions who had just crawled from under the car. They had oil splattered on them but didn't mind because to them they were in heaven. Satiana noted that her brother hadn't taken off his new shirt and got angry. Eric who sensed his sisters' change of mood just smiled goofily.

"Its ok sis, I'll wash it you know I will. I know you spent your last cash on clothes for us but I just couldn't stop myself." Satiana looked at all the men in succession again noting they were dressed similarly. Her eyes finally rested on the man who she had seen this morning.

"So your our new neighbor?" Vince asked getting up. Satiana looked over at him and raised her eyebrow.

"I would have thought my brother would have mentioned his sisters by now he never fails. So… where's the girl?" Everyone looked at her strangely but she just smiled.

"I noticed when I looked up from drying my hair, she turned to Dom, that you were in a girls room. Unless you like pictures of male movie stars hanging from your wall." Dom shook his head and stood up.

"Naw, my sis is in the house," he gulped, "cookin dinner." Satiana noticed his hesitation and smiled.

"What you don't like her cookin? Well then, why don't you cook big guy?" 

"Because, if I didn't cook none of them would eat. They are always under the hood of some car or racing." Mia walked up behind Satiana and nodded. Then she saw the little baby in Satiana's arms. 

"OOOH, is she yours?" Eric laughed at his sisters pole axed expression.

"No. She's my little sister Abrealla Ann Lee but we just call her Abre and that's my sister Satiana Sakura Lee but I just call her Sati." Satiana glared at her brother for using her whole name but had nothing to say back so she just looked at Mia.

"You want to hold her?" Mia's face brightened. "Can I really?" Satiana nodded and handed her sister who was now half awake to Mia. Then she turned back to the car.

"So, what was wrong with it?" She asked her brother. He also turned to the car and stared.

"It was a fracture in the oil pipe. I couldn't find it though so we've been trying to find it. 

"Even Leon can't find it with his computer?" Mia asked as she played with Abre.

"Naw, it says nothings wrong with it." Dom answered. 

"Sati can you help, I know you don't want to but could you?" Eric asked his sister. Satiana tore her eyes away from the car and looked at her brother. 'Don't want to. Oh please I'd love to.' She looked at the three men in the garage in succession.

"Which one of you is Leon since my brother didn't introduce us." Mia snickered.

"My brothers name is Dom, Mia said pointing to her brother that's Vince and that's who your looking for." Leon waved from the side of the car.

"You know cars?" It was a simple question. All the Lee's laughed, even the little girl. 

"Sati doesn't just know cars, she races them. So did our dad. We grew up around crack heads, racers, and cars that's all we know." Eric finally answered. 

"Uh, anyways I don't feel like a life story right now so Leon right," Satiana said pointing to him, "pass me your laptop." Leon looked at her strangely for a second then did as she asked. She pulled out a disk from her shorts pocket and slipped it in. After about a few seconds Satiana looked up at her brother and smiled, "You gotta love me for this baby brother." Eric frowned and crossed his arms. He hated when his sister did that. 

"What, are you doing? Do you know what your looking for?" When Satiana looked away from her brother and to Leon her eyes were ice blue.

"You're a hacker right." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Leon nodded and went on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Do you know what your do"…. she cut him off. "So am I but do you know which one I am?" 

"I could care less but that's my laptop and"…. Once again she cut him off, "What's your alias?" 

"NOS-man. And what are you getting at?" Satiana's eyes were more than a bit weird. 

"Names Brimstone, nice to meet ya." Satiana turned back to her work as Leon gasped.  

She walked over to the right side of the vehicle where Dom and her brother were and looked up when she heard a beep. Dom was in the way. 

"Excuse me please Dom." she smiled took the tools out of his hands. 

"Never send a man, to do a woman's job." She handed the laptop to her brother and crawled under the car. Dom's eyes followed her movements. Vince looked at Leon who was still in shock.

"Who the hell is Brimstone anyway, what's wrong with you man?" Leon looked down at the car. "She can't be I thought it was a guy. Brimstone is the most notorious hacker/cracker/phreaker out there. Money, cars, and federal files you name it and Brimstone could get it for you. She's a legend among hackers but about five years ago she stopped." 

"That would be because of us…" Eric looked down as Satiana moved from under the car and picked up a can of sealant and the unfinished beer on the ground by her. 

"Does anyone want this?" Dom smiled, "Naw you can have it." Satiana looked at him and smiled then sprayed the sealant in it. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Vince asked.

"Have no fear Satiana the car doctor is here." Eric muttered. Satiana smiled tightly at her brother then went back under the car. A couple seconds later she was finished.

"There the problems fixed and it should run very smoothly." She smiled and handed the can of sealant and tools back to Dom. 

"How the hell do you think beer and sealant will help?" Satiana turned to Vince and stared. 

"Simple when you mix the two it makes a lets just call it a super sealant." 

"You should see her car." Abre said honestly. Everyone turned to Satiana who backed towards the door. 

"Your car? That's right you race, huh?" 

"Yeah, she never looses either. Her car is called Satan." 

"Kind of fitting once you think about it huh? Satiana and Satan." Eric said.

 "Che, chibi koneko, that's enough." (Che=shit, chibi= small, little koneko= kitten it basically means: shit, my little kitten then add the rest of the sentence) Satiana turned to her sister her eyes ablaze. This time her eyes were not blue but deep amber. 

"Calm down sis, you know how Abre is so don't get angry at her." Everyone looked at the strange family in succession: Satiana, Eric, Abrealla. 

 "What's with you guys' eyes?" Mia finally asked. 

 "My eyes are hazel and only turn blue when I'm angry Sati's eyes change with all her moods like the red you see now. Hence why our parents called her Satiana." Eric snickered at this. 

"It was nice meeting you all but I have to feed those two and win some money. I haven't found a job yet and the races will do me some good." 

 "You won't be winning any money tonight." Vince rubbed his palms together and smiled. "I could show you around though." Satiana laughed at that. This guy was too obvious.

"Vince your too obvious I mean the equivalent of what you just said is how bout a ride on my stick shift, and sorry but I don't want or need any from your joystick. As for winning tonight well see about that. I've got to go change first."

    Edwin walked up to Hector who was with his homeboys kickin it. He was supposed to be goin legit but it was takin quite a long time. 'legit my ass that fool can't quit.' Edwin saw Hector take a long puff on a joint and pass it on. The guys around him all laughed 

and the chicks all flirted. Platinum was hung from every one of his boys' necks.

"Hey Edwin, my man you plan on racin tonight?" Edwin smiled and pulled out a roll. 

"If Dom and his boys would get here I would." As if called four sets of headlights showed up in a diamond shape (I know but Letty aint in this story so Mia's ridin with them)

Everyone moved out of the way for Dom's team as they rode up and were about to close in behind them when a blood red almost pitch black (had to put that in there J) car showed up. It had made no sound it just appeared there. (hang on this isn't a sci-fi)  

"Yo Dom, who's the new one?" Hector asked as he spotted the silent car. Dom turned around and shrugged he'd never seen that car before. 

"Don't know must be new here." When Dom said that he looked back at the car again like he'd been hit. 'Shit that's the new girl.' He smiled at this.

"But I have an idea who it might be." She'd changed, all right. Dom thought less than two hours later. The woman who stepped out of her car in a black bra and a black mesh shirt with a black skit the size of a place mat and some black boots that went to her knees was a sharp left turn away from the one who had walked into his garage. 

Those legs were, well, just short of miraculous.

 Her hair was down and curled at he ends. It was longer than her skirt. She'd done something with her face, as well. Her brown eyes seemed huge and heavy. Slumberous, he supposed was the word. Her mouth full, dark, smiling, and slick. Two platinum pitchfork studs adorned her ears. A platinum necklace with a flame on it hung down her neck to the snug mesh and bra. Snug enough, Dom thought, to make any man not currently in a coma realize there was nothing beneath but woman.

SEX! The word steamed into his mind in big, bold letters. This was wild, uninhibited and casually available sex. Dom was sure he would say some snide comment, or perhaps say something rudely suggestive but Edwin saved him and said it for him.

 "Stop the grinin and drop the linen baby." Satiana turned to him and her eyes turned ice blue. Vince leaned over to Mia with a wicked grin on his face.

"Hells frozen over and Satan's come for a visit."  

Tell me what you think people. Reviews are what I live off. help the poor. 


	2. A nice drive

New neighbors 2

**Roses are red**

**Vin Diesel's my beau**

**My name's Satiana**

**Not Mary Sue.**

LOL just wanted to tell you No one is perfect in this story. They all have faults…well except Abre

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana stared at Edwin for a moment but then decided against beating the shit out of him. She turned to Dom and smiled tightly.

"Who let the dogs out?" Satiana jerked her thumb to Edwin and Hector laughed.

"Who are you baby?" Satiana turned to him and her smile brightened. 

            "Names Satiana and I'm here to race." Edwin and the rest of the black guys and some of Hector's boys laughed. Satiana walked forward till she was about three feet away from Edwin.

            "Is there a problem with me racing or a problem with this?" She quickly grabbed his groin and squeezed. Edwin gasped and tried to pull away but Satiana squeezed harder.

            "Don't move or I'll castrate your ass." Edwin stopped moving and just looked at her.

            "Now, where is the problem? Do you see one, or something?" Edwin shook his head and gulped silently.

            "We don't let you race unless you have collateral. Do you have some money or are you gonna pink slip it?" Dom asked as he stared at Satiana. Satiana turned to him and raised an eyebrow at the pink slip part.

            "Man, I hope she pink slips it, cause I want her car." Hector walked up to it and looked at it. It was blood red but it also had a lady with a pitchfork on the side with a yellow dragon slithering all the way around the car just to wrap up her body. It also had a black fire with the contoured faces of lost souls in the black fire. Satiana let go of Edwin and his small twin and looked at Hector.

            "I wouldn't touch it if I were you. It doesn't like it when people touch it. You should move." Hector looked at her like she was crazy but touched it anyway. When nothing happened he looked at Satiana and smiled.

            "I guess your car likes me huh? It's just a car, see that's the problem with women. They think everything has a soul." Satiana just shook her head and smiled evilly.

            "Its not just a car. Although it is kind of ironic that you would say the word soul, but, you should have moved." Satiana said sadly. The car started to hum and then the black fire that was on the sides seemed like they were moving which gave the car a surreal look. It was really electricity and it shot up Hector's arm and rejected him back like he was a bad date. Mia laughed as Hector got up and dusted himself off his clothes giving off enough static to stand the hair of the people around him on end.

            "What the hell was that?" Mia asked when she could talk again. Satiana turned to her looking form her to her brother and back.

             "That, was my alarm system. But I'm not here to talk maintenance, I'm here to race and yes," she bent down and unzipped her right boot and pulled out her money, "I have collateral." Dom nodded and looked to Hector. "You holdin the money Hector?" Edwin snickered and looked at the still shaken man.

            "At least she coped a feel for me you, you got burned." Satiana laughed at Edwin.

            "Coped a feel? How can a girl do that when there's nothing to feel? Do you stuff cause it sure as hell felt like a sock that I was squeezing?" Everyone started to laugh at this. Edwin could only stand there because he had dug the whole himself Satiana had simple berried him.

            "Hey." Everyone stopped what they were doing at that one word from Dom. "I came here tonight to race anything else is secondary. Lets go race." Everyone walked to their respective cars and drove off to their destination. Satiana smiled when she passed Dom.

            "Remember, everything else, is secondary." She mimicked him as she walked off to her car.

            The engines revved as they all sat at the starting line. Dom, Edwin, Tony, and Satiana. You could here everyone's car except Satiana's hers was as silent as a kitten.

            The windows to Satiana's car were tinted so no one could see in which suited Satiana fine. 'I don't remember the last time I had fun racing. This will be fun.' She punched in NOS on her laptop and watched it come to life. Then she punched in some other things and let her car hum with life. 

            "Finish line, money here… I… come." Satiana smiled as she said this. LA would be a nice place to live after all. 

            _Lee, Lee where have I heard that before?_ Dom thought as he got his car set up for the race. He looked over at the other guys and then at the black window of Satiana's car. It was sealed up tight not even the windows were cracked. 

            "Its gonna slow her down but hey, that ain't my problem.

            The race began and they all speed off. Dom was in the lead but then he looked and he didn't see Satiana's car. As he neared the finish line he was about to look back to see if anything was wrong but he saw her car cross the line and out she stepped.

            Mia looked at Satiana in amazement. She'd never seen a car go as fast as Satiana's did let alone see someone who could beat her brother. He was just crossing the finish line when Satiana closed her door.

            "I've never seen a car so fast!" Leon and Mia said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked back at the car. They inched closer to it and then looked at Satiana.

            "Can we see?" Satiana laughed, at that moment they both looked like her sister did when she wanted to go to the candy store. She couldn't let them see it though, at least not right now. 

            "I'm sorry but I can't." She saw Hector and went to go collect her money. Hector's mouth was still open so Satiana shut it for him.

            "Chris, how fast was her car?" Hector looked away from her as he asked one of his homeboys. The man in question looked up from his stopwatch and gulped. 

            "That was six seconds Hector. I've never seen a car go that fast. Shit, man I didn't know they made any cars that fast." Satiana yawned and grabbed the money from Hectors limp fingers.

            "They?… There was no they I put this car together. Thank you for the money though." She said to Edwin and Tony who had just walked up to her. Satiana turned around to see Dom and his team staring at her like it was a peace of meat. 'True racers.' She thought to herself.

            "Come on Sati, let us see it we won't touch anything scouts honor." Vince moved his hand to show the scout symbol. Satiana eyed him suspiciously.

            "If you're a scout I never want you to lead my sister across the street. I have to go though but I'll let you see the inside tomorrow. How's that?" Vince nodded and looked back at the car. Satiana smiled as she saw Dom watching her. She motioned to him with her finger. He walked forward till he was standing right in front of her. Satiana smiled up at him and ran her fingers down his rippling chest.

            "See how I made you come with one finger? Imagine what I can do with the rest of me." Satiana left him to think about the possibilities of her statement and went to open her car door. 

            **"COPS!"** Someone yelled over their speakers. Satiana looked up and saw everyone run off to their cars. She jumped in her own and drove off. Following Dom and his crew. 

            Although Satiana thought it was pretty stupid of him she also thought it was ingenious that he put his car in a garage and walked. She was about to pull up and offer him a ride when the cops spotted him. Satiana stayed in the shadows of the alley as he ran towards her car. She turned on her lights and opened her passenger door, as he was about to run passed.

            "Get in and well get movin!" she said as she typed some things on her laptop. Dom slid in her car and closed the door. Satiana turned off the lights and pressed a button on her laptop. She didn't press the gas though she just sat back closed her eyes and let the cops get closer.

            **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!! I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF RUNNING!!!**" Satiana opened one eye and smiled that cocky smile of hers.

            "Then by all means…" She let the rest trail off as Dom opened the door. Satiana pressed a button on her laptop and the door shut. Dom glared at her and tried the door again but it was locked.

            **"DAMNIT I CANT GET CAUGHT WHAT ARE YOU A COP!!!"** Satiana just stared at him in amusement as she heard more cop cars coming their way.

            "No I'm not a cop but I have pretended to be one before to get some files. Enough of old stories." She glared at him as he tried the door again.

            **"LEAVE THE DAMN DOOR ALONE!!!"** Satiana grabbed his arm as he tried to hit the window.

            "That's not just your regular run of the mill glass Dom."

             "Look just sitting here is not going to keep us out of jail but if you want to sit here then…" That was it. The words clicked off completely when her mouth clamped over his. He didn't break away or shift his body as he heard the cops coming closer. He just let her lips, as well as hips grind into his. 

When his lips opened up to hers she dove in letting her body sink into his as well. Dom wrapped his arms around her and put them chest-to-chest and mouth-to-mouth. Dom thought he heard her curse but he ignored it and kept kissing her. Then he heard in a loud beeping noise. Satiana groaned as she stopped kissing Dom and went back to her seat. She pulled her skirt down so it covered her and smoothed out her hair.

            "Ok, now we can go. Stealth off Satan." The car came to life and Satiana smiled.

            "Your car has stealth?" 

            "Yep, that's why the cops didn't see us. So you ready for a test drive?" Dom looked at her and then looked at her skirt that was slithering up. 

            "Don't even think about it. I was talking about my car Dom." Satiana said as she followed his eyes. 

            "Why do you keep your windows up?" Satiana looked at him strangely but answered him anyway.

            "The speeds this car can go would suck the air right out of here and kill me if the windows were down. My car doesn't go fast it flies low." Satiana smiled as she said this.

            "But now, the fun starts."

            They were speeding down the road so fast that the buildings just formed one big line. Satiana laughed as she swerved past an unsuspected pedestrian who would only feel the wind, a very strong wind, as her car broke every traffic rule out there.

            "God, I've missed this I can't believe I almost gave it up. I live to race and I race to live." Dom looked at Satiana and smiled. 'Just like me.' Then Dom remembered where he had heard the name.

            "Lee, wasn't that a Japanese racer who died right before his big race?" Satiana hit the brakes hard and Dom jolted forward. She turned to him with a pained expression.

            "You remember him Dom?" She had tears in her eyes as she said this.

            "Yeah, but didn't he have two sons." Satiana wiped her eyes and laughed at this. 

            "In a mans world a woman has to do some extreme shit just to be equal." She looked at Dom and smiled sadly.

            "They always treated me like I had two heads when I talked about cars so I dressed like a boy and talked about cars. That would be around the time when we first met I believe." Satiana looked at her hands. 

            "I'm sorry for your father Dom he was a good man and he didn't deserve to die like that. My father on the other hand deserved what he got."  Satiana looked up at him again the tears gone from her eyes.

            "Don't ever talk about him to my brother or sister." With that the conversation was closed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did tell me if you didn't just tell me something.  


	3. Driveings better awake

**Chapter 3**

So says the sign

Vin Diesel ain't mine

On Orli I'll dine

An if you don't know who Orli is think 'Pointy eared bow twanger' lol thanks for your praise you guys it means a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The crowd screamed for their favorite racers and held up signs saying they loved them. The roar of voices was deafening even from the bathroom. Satiana opened the door to the woman's bathroom slowly and peered out. When she saw the coast was clear she bolted out of the bathroom and went to go find her brother. Today had to be a bad day her body was telling her that for a fact as it slowly bled.

            Eric was where she knew he would be, talking with the other racecar drivers' boys. At eight years old, he knew almost as much as she did. Satiana prayed that she would be able to get through this charade it was becoming harder to disguise her body now because it was growing by leaps and bounds. She had to bind her chest every morning and her hair was starting to grow out again.

            "Damn them," she hissed, "they never let a woman near a car unless they're trying to get in her pants." Satiana had lived like a boy outside her house for years. Everyone thought her father had two boys and that suited her just fine. As long as she had a car to get under, she didn't care what other people thought of her.

            "Eric, hey man." Satiana lowered her voice as much as she could. All the guys looked at her and Sebastian walked up to her and they did their handshake which ended with them hugging. He smiled and whispered in her ear. 

            "Your getting a little soft in the chest you might want to check that girl." Satiana let go of him and glared. Of course, he would say that but he was the only guy who knew about her except her brother so she didn't mind all that much. They had known each other for years anyway.

            "Hey Dom, Sebastian said as he turned to the group of guys and one small eight year old, "This is the guy who knows all about cars Eric's big brother Iie-Kitto (iie=no Kitto= surely. Basically means 'not real' or 'not as you see it' in this context.) Satiana looked at the new guy and almost started to drool. 

            _Tall, thin, muscular ooh God these are the times I wish they knew me as a girl._ Satiana shook her head and extended a hand. He was a drivers son they were all bastards and mean as hell to women. 

            "Nice to meet you Dom welcome to the group. So your dad must be the guy from LA huh?" Satiana smiled as he shook her hand and nodded.

            "Yeah, my dad is the one from LA. Where's yours from Iie-Kitto?" Eric smiled as he saw his sister eying the new guy. 

            "Were from the states too. I was born in the states but my big 'brother' Eric enfranchised this as he looked at her, was born in Japan." Satiana looked down at her brother and smiled tightly.

            "So Dom, do you race? Or do you just live off your fathers fame?" Dom laughed which came out in a low rumble. Satiana bit back a groan and looked away from him.

            "Yeah, I race that's all we do in LA. Do you race or are you just all talk?" Satiana looked him dead in the eyes and nodded.

            "Were gonna have to do something about that attitude of yours but yeah, I race. You sound as if you never lose Dom. What kind of car do you have?" Another guy walked up to Dom and Satiana and put his arm around Dom's shoulder.

            "We have Honda Civics with the works, man, what you got? I'll race your punk ass. You think you all bad cause your dad is the top of the racket huh? You ain't nothing but a skinny punk assed rich kid." Satiana put her hand on Eric's shoulder as he stepped from behind her. She knew without looking that Sebastian was glaring at the guy. Vince noticed this and smiled.

            "What's the matter little man, I thought big brothers were supposed to stick up for the little ones, not the other way around? He to stuck up to take care of himself?" Satiana rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself and if you want to race my McClaren F-1 then come on boy you big and bad with your cheep ass supped up Honda Civic. I'll spank your ass and throw you back in the crib." Satiana pulled out a card and threw it at Vince. It flew true and hit him on the nose.

            "I ain't stuck up and even if I was I'd still kick your ass just for the hell of it. I'll see you there. We'll see what happens when east meets west." Satiana turned her brother around and they walked off. She turned around and smiled.

            "But while were here I want to watch the race if you want to race then I'll meet you tonight if you back down, I'll understand." She laughed as she turned the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Eric turned over and looked at his clock it was 2 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and walked to his sister's room. She was thrashing in her bed and mumbling things.

            "Damn, I thought it was over now sis. It wasn't your fault. Let it go." He walked out of her room and went to go get some water. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hey baby girl you know what day it is don't you?" Satiana smiled as her father walked in her room. It was her eighteenth birthday. She was just about ready to go to the races but she had to do her final paper. It really didn't mater though because it was extra credit.

            "Well I got a special surprise for you." That's when she smelt it. The alcohol permeated her father as he swayed in her room. He smiled down at her as she stood up off her bed.

            "I figured since you wanted to know what it was like to be a racer you should experience it first hand. Come on down stairs baby." Satiana looked at the opening her father had given her. She shrugged and walked down stairs.  

            When she got to the den, she saw her mother and two of the other racers smoking weed and drinking. They all smiled at her and her mother said, "One,…two…, uh hang on… I know what comes next, oh yeah three." The men started to sing happy birthday but they were forgetting most of the lines. When it ended Satiana looked at them all and smiled shyly. Her dad walked up from behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

            _Out of the lion's den and into the fire._ Satiana thought suddenly. The men all looked at her like she was a piece of meat in her tank top and pajama bottoms. One of the racers named Ellis stood up and walked over to her.

            "Come here baby, this is your birthday we gotta open our present." He ripped her tank top off and Satiana screamed and through her hands over herself. 

            **"WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM!"** She yelled to the man. He smiled at her and grabbed her by the arm. Satiana kneed him and moved away from him. She turned around to run out of the room and met her fathers fist head on.

            "Bitch, respect your elders and my company." Satiana lay stunned on the ground as Ellis jumped on her. She tried to push him away but he was too big for her. 

            "Get the hell off me you fucken pervert." Satiana said through clenched teeth. Ellis slapped her once twice across the face making her eyes sting and her mouth bleed.

            "You wanted to be a racer well this is the only life a woman has in racing and your gonna like it. Now stay still b…" Ellis flew off her. Satiana looked up and saw her little brother with a baseball bat. He looked down at her and she could see the confusion in his eyes as well as the hatred.

            "Who the hell do you think you are Ellis?" He was about to hit him again when their father wrenched his bat from his hands. He started hitting Eric with the baseball bat repeatedly. One two in the ribs they connected every time bringing fire to Eric's bones and blood to his mouth. 

            Satiana stood up and tried to stop her father but her mother pulled her off. Then her father turned on her and started hitting Satiana. She screamed in pain as her father pelted her with the bat. Then she looked over at her baby brother. He just lay there not even moving with his blood spilling around him.

            Satiana screamed again but this time it wasn't in pain it was in rage she would not let her brother die he was all she had from her family. When her dad pulled back to hit Satiana again she rolled out of the way and stumbled to her feet. Satiana moved out of the way just as her dad swung at her and he hit her mother.

             She raced to the mantel where he kept his swords and pulled the katana down. When Satiana turned around her, eyes were a cold pale blue and she shuttered with rage. 

            "Damn you, you bastard." Satiana swung the sword in a wicked arch and sliced her father from shoulder to hip, bone to bone. Satiana stared in shock as her father fell in front of her and screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Sati, Sati wake up!" Eric shook his sister as she screamed and thrashed in her bed. Her eyes were squeezed shut and tears fell from the sides of them. 

            "No, leave him alone. Don't hurt him. Eric run!" Satiana was reliving it repeatedly in gruesome detail as her brother shook her and pleaded with her to wake up. Abre walked into the room rubbing her eyes as she went. She climbed up on the bed and sat next to her sister.

            "Sati wake up, I want a glass of milk." Satiana stopped thrashing and opened her eyes. It took her awhile to figure out where she was but then she sat up. She looked at the little girl who was her half sister and sobbed. She was a killer and the little one still loved her. Satiana grabbed her sister and hugged her for dear life.

            "God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I just lashed out and he fell. I'm so sorry." Eric hugged his sisters as Satiana cried. Abrealla just sucked her thumb and basked in the warmth of her sister and brother.

            "It wasn't your fault Sati he would have killed us if it weren't for you." She shook her head and sobbed harder. Her eyes wandered to the wall that separated her house from their neighbors and remembered her first meeting with Dom. It seemed to calm her to know that what she had liked about him back then was still present in his eyes now after his stint in prison. His own prison sentence had been lighter than her own and that brought her back to the room.

            "I went to jail and left you there anyway with our mother. You had no one to protect you from her. When I came out three years later, she was shootin meth and seven months pregnant with Abrealla. God I failed you little brother, I even failed Abre before she was born, I'm sorry." Satiana looked up at her brother her eyes pleading. Eric hugged her harder.

            "It wasn't your fault, you took care of us when you got out and whatever happened while you were in, I survived. I'm a survivor just like you are Sati and look how it worked out. Mom finally bit the dust and we got another member to our family. Were a real family no matter what anyone says just like Dom and all the people next door are a family," Eric smiled, "albeit a very diverse and weird family but a family none the less." Satiana giggled and wiped her eyes. 

            "Weird isn't the word I would use either. You know, I still owe Vince a race don't I?" Eric laughed and nodded, "That you do big sis, that you do." Abre pulled on Satiana's hair.

            "I want my milk." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

It was Saturday and everyone else was asleep after the nightmare she had just had. They had all slept on Satiana's bed and she just left them there while she went to go cook breakfast. She was in shorts and a sports bra with a tank top over it. As she put the finishing touches on breakfast she picked up her keys and walked to the door and opened it. 

            Satiana smiled, as she smelt the air. It was fresh and clean with a touch of salt water in it. The morning was also quiet blissfully quiet just the time of day for a three mile jog. As she went out, she kissed the tips of her fingers and tapped them against the front door. Because it was her place. Hers. And even after five years she didn't take it for granted. Prison had shown her a few things and for the most part been good for her. She met friends and made bonds but she would never go back.

            It wasn't much, she thought as she limbered up with a few stretches. Just a little building one of the women who she had saved in prison sold to her. But then, Satiana didn't need much. 

            Satiana ignored the whistle from the car that passed, its driver grinning appreciatively at her long, leanly muscled legs. She didn't jog for her looks. She jogged because routine exercise disciplined the mind and the body. A racer who allowed either to become sluggish would find herself in trouble. Or unemployed. Satiana didn't intend to be either. 

            Her muscles began to warm. A thin layer of sweat gleamed healthily on her skin; she increased her pace slightly, falling into a familiar rhythm that had become as automatic as breathing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dom woke up and stretched. Last night had been 'fun' he admitted. Satiana had driven like a bat out of hell and laughed like a chick on a shopping spree. He realized that it was just that for her. While other women loved to shop, Satiana loved cars and drove like a real pro. He now remembered Eric and his 'brother' from when his father has first started racing in the racket that would later get him killed.

            Dom got out of bed and went to go take a shower but Mia was in there so he had to wait. _'Damn she better not use all the hot water.'_ Dom banged on the door and waited till the water turned off.

            "Yeah, yeah I know the drill don't talk it all." Mia said as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her and headed for her room. Dom just nodded in agreement and closed the door behind him. Mia smiled, as she got dressed.

            "One, two, three now." Dom screamed as the cold water hit him and Mia laughed.

            **"MIA!"** She walked over to the door and laughed.

            "That's for not eating my tuna yesterday." She laughed harder as she walked to her room and shut the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana returned to find her door open. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened to the laughter in her house. Vince, Eric, Mia, Leon, Dom, and Abre she counted the voices and smiled as she walked in the house.

            "You should have seen Dom's face when she beat him man I was rollin." Leon said as he put some more eggs in his mouth.

            "Oh please that wasn't the funniest part of the night the funniest part was when Hector flew through the air like he was some rag doll." Mia laughed and almost choked on her food.

            "Careful Mia, I know you like the food because we have been deprived of good eatin at home but don't stuff too much." Dom said as he dodged some bacon that was thrown from his sisters direction.

            Abre turned around and spotted her sister in the doorway smiled and held up her hands. Satiana didn't move to come pick her up and Abre stopped smiling and looked at her sister angrily.

            "Up, up, pick me up!" Abre yelled over the chaos in the dining room. Satiana turned to her sister and smiled. 

            "I see I have guests for breakfast. If I'd have known I would have cooked more so that I could have some." Satiana walked over and picked up her sister. The room was quiet as everyone stared at her. She looked up from her sister and found the men's eyes devouring her body. She ignored them. Satiana walked behind Dom and picked up the bacon on the floor and put it in the trash.

            "Mia," Satiana turned around and smiled at her, "did you need some help in cooking?" Mia blushed and shook her head as the guys started laughing. 

            "Don't worry I used to cook really bad too ask Eric." She looked over at her brother and laughed as he turned a fascinating shade of green. 

            "I really was quiet bad until I had to cook for thousands of women a day so I got better or I got beat. It was simple math and I knew how to count." Satiana bounced her sister on her hip and walked over to the fridge. 

            "But of course you already know I was in prison because Leon was snooping in my files." She pulled out the orange juice and poured some in a glass and drunk it. She could again feel their eyes on her it was more than a little annoying. 

            "Well, when you guys finish with breakfast Eric will 'show' you my car." Satiana put enfaces on show. "And we women will cook up a storm." She kissed her sister on the cheek and turned to Mia who had turned back to her regular color.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana sat her sister down and walked outside with three beers and one soda. The men were where she expected them to be, in her garage looking at her car. They were hot and sweaty and in a good mood. Eric was the center of attention and he was loving telling the guys about her car. He had after all saved it for her when she was in jail so he knew most everything about it.

            "Hey boys I brought you something to cool you off." She passed Vince and Leon beers and her brother the soda. Then she walked over to Dom.

            "I don't really want you to cool off because you look dead sexy the way you are. Sweat on you would make my dreams come true." Dom stared at her and smiled. She walked up to him, kissed him full on the lips, stood back, and held the drink up for him. When he didn't reach for the drink Satiana laughed, "Don't worry I won't bite… unless you want me to." She winked at Dom and walked away. 

            "Hey Sati some of this stuff I didn't know they made for cars. Where did you get it?" She turned around and looked at Leon.

            "Why you want your Honda civics to purr like McClaren F-1?" 

            "Hell yeah!" Vince said. Satiana laughed. 

            "Ok, give me about a week and I'll have all of your cars up and running but not before we settle something Vince." He grinned and sauntered over to her.

            "We can take care of it now baby I don't mind. What do you want to do?" Satiana smiled her most flirtatious smile and looked over his shoulder at Dom.

            "I missed our last meetin but this skinny punk ass rich kid promised you a race five years ago." She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. She moaned suggestively running her fingers down his back side. Satiana smiled when she got the result she was looking for.

            "You up for it?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Heheh I hope this chapter cleared up some things. I need reviews. I'm MELTING, MELTINg, MELTIng, MELting, Melting, Melting, melting. **Plop** what are you still doing reading this go review. 


	4. Touble in Paradise

**Chapter 4 of new neighbors **

Now that you have the background their perfect facades will start to come off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana drove up to the technologies building on George Air Force Base. She hadn't done this in a long time but that didn't matter all women were good at pretending it was second nature, according to some of the men she knew. She stepped out of the jeep and looked up. There was a guard at the door and a man talking to him. They were both lieutenants according to their bars. She had been working on her identity all week to get in this place and Satiana prayed it worked. Satiana squared her shoulders picked up her brief case and walked forward.

            The guard saluted, "Good morning general." Satiana stopped and saluted to him, "As you were lieutenant." He opened the door for her and she walked in. She looked around picturing the schematics of the place in her head. What she needed was on the second floor of the building and she would need all of her skills for this one. Satiana walked up to the front desk and smiled. The woman there saluted her again and held out an electrical sign in sheet.

            "How are you doing this morning mama?" The woman at the desk asked as she watched Satiana sign in as 'General Nosman'. 'Leon would love that.' Satiana thought. Satiana looked up as she finished her signature and nodded.

            "Fine and you."

             "Good, good." Satiana stared at the lieutenant as she typed in something and then nodded to the door as it opened.

            "Have a nice day mama." Satiana nodded and walked to the door, which was an elevator. 'God Eric is going to kill me for doing this but I promised them and it won't be hard now anyways.' She looked up as the elevator pinged on the second floor. She straightened herself and her wig before the door opened. She had shoulder length brown hair and green contacts.

            The doors opened to a long hallway with a desk at the end. Satiana stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway. Her air force regulation heels clicked expertly on the polished floor as the man at the desk looked up and saw her. She smiled as the man eyed her favorably and walked up to him.

            "I didn't know we had generals as pretty as you if you don't mind me saying so mama?" Satiana shook her head and returned the smile.

            "Not at all and by the way Zapata, she said his name as sweetly as she could, you can call me Sakura." She winked at him. Satiana almost laughed out loud as the man licked his lips and bit the bottom one.

            "Where is the flight Tec. Department?" The man pointed to the door on his right and went back to looking at her.

            "Thank you." Satiana turned to her right and walked to the door. An eye scanner was set up so Satiana stepped up to it. She placed her right eye next to the eye slot and waited for it to process. A green light came on and she smiled slightly. 'Piece of cake.'

            "Sakura Nosman welcome to NASA technologies." A computerized voice said as the door opened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hey Eric what ya doin here," Dom asked as he walked up to the little man. The boy looked up and smiled at Dom. It was almost as if Dom had adopted them into his family.

            "Nothin. My sister went to go get something which means she either went to go talk to her hacker friend Revelation who just got in town or she's on a job. Both possibilities are very bad though." Dom set down his tools and looked at Eric who was all smiles.

            "Don't worry about her, she can take care of herself. Remember she's an ex-con too Dom. She just better be back to cook dinner." It had been a little under a week since they the Lee's had moved in next door and everything was perfect in Eric's eyes. His sister was happy, he was happy, and everything was peaceful business wise. His sister and Dom going together was an added bonus.

            "So you planning on racing tonight Dom?" Eric asked as he looked at the car behind the man. Dom laughed and looked back at it too. 

            "As long as I don't have to race your sister. They all figure she was just a mirage anyway, well all except for the people like Edwin and Hector that is." Both of them laughed at that.

            "So who's the new guy that came to town?" Dom stopped laughing.

            "Names Johnny Tran. Him and his crew are bad from what I've heard. But we can take them." Dom patted Eric on the back and turned back to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Satiana scanned the room for any recording devices or cameras. When she found the room void she began to go to work. She opened up her briefcase and set it on the table closest to her. She pulled off the false bottom for the case and then pulled out a list with what she needed on it. 

            "Lets begin shall we?" She said to herself as she typed the list into her laptop. It beeped when it found where everything on her list was. 

            She walked quickly down the rows and picked up what she would need for the cars and put it in the briefcase. 

            "Thank God for men who like things pocket sized. At least technology is one thing they don't want to be the biggest in." 

            She put all of the stuff at the bottom of the briefcase and covered with the false bottom. 

            "Simple, easy, and efficient." She turned on a small cloaking device and closed her briefcase. Satiana walked to the door and opened it.

            The man at the desk smiled as she stepped out into the hallway. 

            "Sakura how bout we go out for a drink sometime?" Satiana shook her head in mock sadness.

            "Sorry I can't I was just shipped in here to do a routine check on NASA's equipment and then I'm going to be shipped out. I leave in an hour."

             "Alright since its routine anyway how about a reign check?" Satiana nodded. She didn't plan on seeing him again but he just made it possible for her to get in again if she needed to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dom paced one way and Eric the other. Satiana was not home and it was seven o-clock.

"She could have at least told me where she was going." Dom hissed. 

            "So inconsiderate." Eric said at the same time.

            "So independent." They said at once. Eric looked up at Dom who looked down at him. Eric started laughing.

            "I don't know what the problem is she's probably just going to see…" he gasped and turned away from Dom. Dom noticed his change and what he was going to say and felt dread settle down on him.      

            "See who Eric?"

            "Revelation."

            "And who's he to her?"

            "A friend…and ex-boyfriend."

Dom sat down hard on his couch. He should have known that Satiana would play him. Well he was going to change that. Screw the bitch.

            "But she could just be doing a run, maybe I should call again?" Eric said as he went over to the phone. It rang. Eric picked up on the fist ring.

            "Hello." 

            "Satiana, where the hell are you?" He listened to his sister's voice on the other end.

            "No. I'm not going to calm down, tell me where you are?"  Dom grabbed the phone from Eric and listened.

            "Are you hurt?" Dom asked in a low voice. The answer he got only made him angry.

            "Where the hell are you? Are you with your ex-boyfriend Revelation." The phone went dead and Dom threw it across the room. Mia walked into the room and studied to two men. Satiana was in trouble when she got home even if their cars were fixed which she had said she was going to go take care of today.

            "Dom, calm down if she's talking to you that means that she's ok. She's also a grown woman and she doesn't need to be smothered by you or her brother. Here give it to me." Mia shook her head. She turned to the stairs and started up. She saw Abre on the top step smiling down at her and ran the rest of the way. 'Let them worry about Sati they should be worried about my cookin tonight.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana pulled up to an apartment building and parked her car. She had changed into some loose kakis and a white shirt. Her hair was back in a ponytail and it swayed as she walked. The guys looked at her then looked at her car then looked back at her. They couldn't decide which they wanted more so they left both alone.

             Her McClaren F1 said it all and then some. 'Mess with the best die like the rest.' The smell of the place assaulted her the moment Satiana opened the door. Stale smoke, stale beer, stale sweat. The rumbling sound from someone's sub-woofers made Satiana hope she wasn't subjected to it for long. 

            Men were lined up along the wall- the kind of men with burly forearms littered with tattoos and had lumps in the backs of their shirts where their 'protection' was.   

            'Room 203.' Satiana said to herself as she stepped out of the elevator on the second floor. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a thin brown haired white boy.

            "Jessie, hey hows it going? I haven't seen you in a long time. Did ya miss me?" Satiana said as she was picked up and swirled around by the guy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dom and his team drove up to the races. It was packed as always with people showing off their cars and the designs on them. The women barley had anything on and the men were sitting back and talking about cars.

            This was his life. The life of a racer. He was king of this underground world and Satiana was his queen. He looked over to Mia's car as she and Eric stepped out of it. Eric was dressed so that he was a miniature of him. Black wife-beater, black pants, and a platinum cross chain. He smiled over at Dom and then he looked at all the cars.

            'The kid has a one track mind now. He's in heaven.' Dom walked over to Hector and they shook hands.

            "Hey man, how's it goin with you Dom?" 

            "Great, so where's this new guy and his crew at?" Hector pointed to the Asian who was walking their way. Dom looked him over he didn't look all that bad but then again he though of Satiana and how she looked all good and how wickedly evil she really was. Dom smiled- wicked and Satiana went hand and hand but Dom liked wicked. 

            "Johnny Dom, Dom Johnny." Hector made the introductions just as Eric walked up. Johnny looked down at Eric and then up at Dom.

            "You brought your little brother here with you? What you think he's gonna bring you luck?" Eric eyed the man and almost laughed. 'Tall, lanky, and even I could take him.'

            "I ain't his brother my names Eric Lee. We just have the same fashion since." Eric laughed at that. Everyone knew Dom was like a big brother to him but this fool didn't have to know. Johnny looked down at the boy questioningly.

            "What's your name again boy." Eric stopped laughing and his eyes turned blue.

            "Its Eric Lee, let me know when that sinks in so we can move on to the next topic." Hector coughed so he could disguise his laughter and Dom just smiled openly.

            "Look 'little boy' why don't you go back home to your momma and let us big boys race. What do you know about cars anyways? Where'd you learn it?" Eric was more than a little bit pissed. 

            "I ain't got a momma, you fagot and as for where I learned about cars- that information is classified- it can only be found in- books." Eric smiled as he saw Johnny sneer at him. Then a hand was put on his shoulder. Eric looked up at Dom.

            "You got anything else to say to Eric before you start or are you gonna take it like a man?" Johnny let his angry gaze travel to Dom's.

            "I want to know why the hell we all have to wait for you and your crew to get here before we start any damn thing? All you got is a bunch of Honda Civics that I could beat with my slowest car." Vince and the rest of Dom's crew stepped up and looked at Johnny.

            "What the fuck did you say? Dom, come on let me race this bastard." Leon said as he looked up at Dom.

            "Naw, I'm gonna race him. I came here to race and that's what I'm gonna do."

 Eric noticed how Dom glared at him and realized that his sister was in for some trouble when she saw Dom again. The women flocked to Dom and for the first time in a week Dom didn't brush them off. Both Dom and Johnny stepped at each other. 

"I can't leave you boys alone for a minute can I?" It grew quiet and everyone turned to see Satiana walk up. Her eyes were on Dom while she said this then she turned her head to Johnny. She gasped and stumbled a step. Edwin snickered bringing her out of her stupor.

            "We race here we don't make fun of 'my' brother or talk about Dom's team, Johnny. If I have to tell you this than your not a real racer your just all talk."  

            "So, can you boys play nice or do you need a referee?" Johnny smiled nodded and stepped back. 

"How do you know his name?" Eric asked. 

Dom looked between the two of them and his temperature shot farther up. Eric didn't know what was going on now. All he knew was that his sister had secrets that he didn't know about.

"It's nice to see you again Sakura. Does your grandfather know where his wayward family is now?"

She ignored him and looked at Dom. He didn't know what to do to her, hell he didn't know what to be to her. Was he angry, or aroused- did he want to beat her or fuck her- he couldn't decide. Satiana looked away from him and he noticed that she had on all red tonight. 

            She was in a tight red dress that was about the same length as her black skirt, which wouldn't have even served as a placemat. It was sleeveless and it wrapped around her neck with a keyhole right above her breasts. Her necklaces with the flame on it hung right in the keyhole. When she stood up- oh lord the dress slithered up another inch- he felt bolts of anticipation, and quicksilver streaks of fun.

            "Dom, let me race him please?" Satiana gave her best angelic look as she hugged him but skill ground her hips into him. 

            "Damn, Sati," Dom said as he pulled away, "this is my race and we gotta talk when we get home." She pouted up at him.

            "Are you sure you want to talk Dom? I really don't feel like talking right now." Eric turned his head as his sister did this. It was embarrassing to know a woman could control a man with sex or even just a look from her. He had thought once that Dom would be able to resist his sister but then there was a woman for everyman- and damn if Sati wasn't the woman for Dom. 

            "Ok, ok Sati we were here to race." Satiana smiled at her brother and walked away from an aroused Dom. She looked at Johnny. 

            "Then let the games begin."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana was on the sidelines with Mia who was also watching, as the racers got ready.

            "I got it." Was all she said, as they looked at all the supped up cars. Mia looked over at her and smiled.

            "I had no doubt that you wouldn't Sati. Now all we have to do is put in the parts while they're asleep. I got the sleepin part covered with the recipe you gave me and it will even taste good." They laughed but then Satiana stopped as a girl walked up to Dom's window and gave him a piece of paper. She smiled and leaned down and talked to Dom who was just talking back. 

            "That's Monica." Mia said as she motioned to the woman bent over at Dom's car.

            "She's the resident slut of the races. I think all the guys here have slept with her except my brother and he's the one she wanted in the beginning." Mia looked over to Satiana who was by all tense and purposes very pissed. Her fists were clinched and her eyes were the same cold blue her brothers eyes had been when Mia had first seen Eric.

            "Well, she better stop sending her pussy through the mail or I'm gonna run over her ass." Satiana watched as Monica stood up and walked away from Dom who followed her with his eyes as she went. Then he looked up at Satiana, who just stared him down and then mouthed the words,

            'Your dead.' Then she turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 Review please 

:lol 


	5. Get the Phone

Chapter 5 New neighbors 

I hope you guys like this chapter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana sat on her couch with the lights off. She could hear the party going on next door but she didn't care. As far as she was concerned there was a party in here. She sat back and opened her seventh "neutral grain spirits" (yes it is a drink and it is the strongest one out there people) sat back and started to drink it.

            "OH fuck it", she made a dismissing motion with her hand and almost fell off the couch. "Why did that traitorous bastard have to show up? I don't care if Dom looks at other women I…I really don't. I mean look at me"- she spoke to the darkness as if it were a friend- **look at me**- who would want someone else? I have brains and…and I can race…and…I…I…shit…my head hurts." Satiana dropped her drink and it fell on her lap as she wiped her eyes. It took her a moment to register the cold but when she did she shot shakily from her seat.

            "Damn it you stupid bottle…why do you have to be so…damn con…trary?" Satiana heard a soft whine. She turned slowly around and was met by her little sister. She was crying. Satiana stumbled back as she saw this. She hit the ground hard and just stayed there.

            "No don't act like mommy Sati please." Satiana stared in horror at her sister. Then she felt it. The drinks started to come up and she wretched. 

            "**God, go away Abre, damn it, go away**!" Satiana stumbled back she didn't want her sister to see her like this and she didn't want to be compared to their mother. 'But that's what she sees **Oh** **God, that's what she sees!**' 

            Abre followed her and started crying. She held up her hands to her sister demanding to be held- wanting to be loved- hoping that it wasn't to late- to save the only real mother she had known.

            **"Sati, don't leave me too!" **Satiana fled upstairs to the bathroom and locked it before she started to throw-up again. She cried and threw-up in the bathroom as Abre cried from outside of it. Abre banged on the door as she remembered her mother dying her little mind picturing her sister in a casket too.

            **"Don't leave me Sati, don't leave me!"  **Abre stopped banging and ran to the door. Satiana had left it open so she ran out. All she knew was she had to get help. Her sister was dying and she needed help.

            She ran to Dom's house and banged on the front door. It was so loud that Abre was afraid no one would answer but a drunken man opened the door and looked around until he finally looked down at her.

            "What ya doin kid, ya lost." He slurred his words badly but Abre ran inside forgetting about the man. He turned around and grabbed her Abre screamed effectively making him drop her. The music stopped and everyone stared at them. Abre was on the ground crying and the man was just standing there. 

            Eric came out of the crowd and looked at the man evilly before he went to go pick up his sister. She shied away from his hands until she looked up and saw it was him. Abre launched herself in her brother's arms and cried.

            "What the hells going on here?" Dom said as he came from the kitchen. Eric turned to Dom and hitched his thumb at the man in the doorway.

            "That bastard was messin with my sister." Mia came from downstairs and tried to take Abre from Eric but the girl's frightened scream stopped her dead. Eric looked at his sister's terror stricken eyes and patted her on the back.

            "What's wrong with the kid did she have a bad dream?" Someone in the crowd asked as they laughed. If looks could kill Eric would be doing time for murdering all of the people in the crowd. Dom noticed this and took action.

            "Get the hell out." He didn't yell he just said it but everyone knew not to push their luck with Dom so they ran for the door. Monica stopped in front of Dom and smiled. 

            "Maybe next time when you leave the kids at home we could have a little fun Dom." She smiled at him and turned to leave only to run into Mia.

            "You can also leave your sister at home too she always seems to be in the way." Monica pushed past Mia and walked out the door closing it. Everyone, which only included Dom's crew and Eric and his little sister were quiet until they heard Abre start to cry again.

            "Shouldn't she be at home asleep?" Mia asked the obvious question and then felt like a fool for asking it. 

            "What's wrong Abre you can tell me?" Eric soothed although it didn't work she just got more upset.

            "She's dying just like mommy died you've got to help her." She looked up frightened at her brother. She grabbed his black wife-beater. 

            **"Sati's dying just like mommy and I can't save her!"** Abre said hysterically. Dom was out the door and running in their house before he even realized it. He heard Satiana crying and throwing-up while he ran upstairs.

            The door was closed so he banged on it. The noise inside stopped and a few seconds later he heard the toilette flush. 

            "Satiana open the door." No answer. "Satiana open the damn door." He said louder but got no answer still. Instead the water ran and he heard a splashing sound. 

            **"Damn it woman, open the fucking door or I'll break it down!" **Still no answer. Dom didn't like being ignored. He was pissed. 'How can she do this to her family? Didn't she fuckin know her sister was here?' He retch for the door handle just as it opened.

            Satiana looked up at Dom as Dom looked down at her. She could tell Dom was angry but she didn't give a damn. 'What happened to your twenty-five-cent hooker you bastard?' Her head hurt something awful but she resigned herself not to show it in front of him. 'Just leave me alone damn it.'

            Dom looked down at Satiana she was a wreck. She smelled like the bottles of beer he had seen littered around her door. Her always artistically arranged clothes were wrinkled and wet. Her red dress was stained and dirty. Her hair was in disarray all around her.

            'Damn what did you do to yourself?' Her eyes were the worst- hazy distant- but he also could see that they bore into him with a jealous woman's accusation. He felt his anger boil- but at himself.

            "What the hell happened to you Satiana? She shook her head as she slowly walked past him.

            "Leave me alone Dom." Satiana rasped. He grabbed her arm and spun her around where she almost fell. Satiana closed her eyes to steady herself then opened cold blue eyes.

            "Let go of me you bastard." Dom stared in disbelief as a total stranger looked at him. He couldn't let go even if he wanted to.

            "Sati, don't look at me like that. I know you- you know me. Were the same. You're not as tainted as you like to portray yourself." Satiana laughed an empty laugh that didn't reach her eyes, until her head started to hurt again.

            "You don't know a damn thing about me Dominic Torreto. I have a past that will always keep me 'tainted' as you say. When it comes down to it your just someone who quit- couldn't carry out your vengeance. I killed the man responsible for my pain you just stopped because your arm wouldn't move anymore. That night the woman you think you know was born. We didn't even have a future back then my grandfather saw to that. You're a cheap imitation of the man that I imagined you were while I was in prison. They gave me three years in that hellhole and every day they reminded me that I could have more because I was a murderer. They said I got off easy because the courts felt sorry for me and it was self-defense. The truth is I wanted to kill that bastard and I did. So don't say were the same." Satiana pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned around to go to her room. Even drunk she could feel Dom's eyes burning the back of her skull.

            "You're a lousy drunk. You didn't even know your sister was here. Do you know what the fuck you put her through? **She thought you were dying!** **I don't know why your fuckin family cares so much about you when you don't deserve it!"** Satiana stopped dead in her tracks. She put her hand to her head but then pulled it quickly away. Without turning around she just nodded.

            "Your right, I don't deserve it. I don't know why Eric loves me when I failed him and Abre. It's a mystery to me. I'm not worth it." Her voice was tight and small. Dom could tell she was crying. 'Damn I didn't mean that.' Dom thought. He stepped forward.

            "Sati, I'm sorry." Dom said as he tried to hug her. She flinched away and turned to him so he could see the tracks the tears made on her face.

            "Don't you dare judge me and then presume to think that I'd let you fuckin touch me." She swayed a little but then forced herself upright. Sheer pride held her and it was sheer pride that had sustained her this long.

            "Satiana, you need to sit down somewhere." Dom said as he stepped forward. She held up a hand, which contacted with his chest.

            "I don't need anything from you, you prick I can take care of myself I have been taking care of myself for…" Satiana fell against him. Dom picked her up and took her to her room. He pulled the covers back and placed her in. Eric came in the room and stared at him.

            "She drunk seven of those damn things. She knows she's not a drinker she's not even supposed to have more than one drink or she'll get sick. Its like she was trying to kill herself. Why-" Eric looked at Dom- "everything was going great. What would make her do that?" Dom clenched his fist but didn't answer Eric.

            "Good night." Eric huffed and walked out of the room leaving Satiana in Dom's care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana put a hand to her eyes to shield them from the sun and tried to sit up. She lay back down quickly. 'Bad idea Sati.' She sneered at herself and whispered, "No shit Sherlock." Her mind shot back automatically 'Keep digging Watson.' She shook her head in disgust and stopped when it started to hurt. Then she remembered.

            "Oh God, you didn't Satiana." She lifted the covers and looked down at her red dress and sighed.

            "Shit, I did. Well at least I didn't wind up in bed with somebody." She slowly sat up and squinted hoping the pain would go away by force of will. No such luck but still she had things to do people to apologize to. 'First namely Dom and Abre. Abre I can barley face but I don't know what I'm gonna do with Dom.' She stood and walked slowly to her drawers. She picked up some shorts and a tank then walked out of her room. She went to the towel rack and picked up a washcloth and a dry towel and went into the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana walked down stairs after her shower. No one was home. The place was a mess. "Thank you Dom for not bringing them back here." Satiana said as she started to pick up the beer bottles and clean up her mess. She thought about what she had said to Dom and what she had done to her sister. 

            "Shit, I am a lousy fuckin drunk. What was I trying to do? I never drink and especially not with Abre around. I never would have told Dom that kind of shit…even if it was true. Where did all my brains go last night?" But as she said it Satiana knew. Jealously had overridden all other functions and had clouded her judgment. She shook her head.

            "That's what happens when you only find one guy appealing to you Sati old girl you get territorial and with you it gets deadly." She through the last of the trash away and looked out the window to Dom's house where her sister and brother were. 

            "I can't face them now but I need to. Damn if I ever fucked up this one." She winced as her hang over slapped her again. 

            "God, I hope Jessie at least didn't fuck up tonight too." She resigned herself to check up on Jessie first knowing that that would be the easiest. She laughed bitterly.

            "Chicken shit." She said to herself as she dialed his number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom sat at the table and stared at his breakfast. Leon, Vince, and Mia were trying to keep conversation alive but Dom, Eric, and Abre just didn't feel like talking. It didn't help that Mia was throwing Dom evil looks every so often as the kids silently ate. Dom knew what the looks were about but that didn't mean he had to like them.

            "What he hells your problem Mia?" Dom finally asked making everyone stop what they were doing and look at him. 

            "I don't have a problem Dom. Why should I have one?" Mia asked with underlying steel in her voice. Dom just shrugged and stood up. 

            "Come on guys we have to go to work." Abre looked up at him pleadingly. 

            "You can't leave yet Sati's not up." Dom looked down and met the hazel pleading eyes of the two year old. Then he looked away and out the window of his house that looked straight to their house. Eric followed his gaze.

            "Can we come with you guys? She probably won't be up for a while yet." Eric stopped before he said why, which would have upset Abre. Mia glared at her brother but turned away when he looked back at her.

            "Sure, come on we have to go open up the shop." Vince and Leon stood up and followed Dom and Eric. Mia picked up Abre and walked out to the garage tailing the guys.

            The garage door was open. Their cars had tools scattered all around them. The guys gasped and rushed to their cars. Mia just stood their holding Abre.

            "What the hell happened here?" Eric asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessie yawned. It had been a long night for him but it had been a successful one. Satiana had just called to ask him how it went but she didn't have to. He owed her big for helping him out all the times she had when he had gotten caught.

            He stood and stretched scratching his back as he did. Now it was time to go meet the natives so to speak. Satiana wanted him to meet the guys she hung with. 

            "She better not tell them it was me who did it. Well, unless they like it that is." There was one car in there- a red one- that Satiana had said she wanted the works on. 'That guy must be pretty special to her for her to want to upgrade his car that much.'

            "Shit, I don't care just as long as I don't get caught."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who the fuck was in here messin with my car?" Dom said to himself. The guys were frantically checking their cars to see if anything was missing. You just didn't mess with Dom's car not even to sit in it. He only let his crew in and even that was rare. Mia was getting inpatient. She shifted her weight as she looked at her brother.

            "I know." Everyone turned to her. She just yawned as she looked over her car and smiled. They were dumb if they hadn't figured it out yet. 

            "Who the hell was it Mia? No one messes with my car and gets away with it." Dom who a minute ago had been calm- was now opposing- a remnant of the dragons of old. He looked at his sister- his stare- menacing- evil in a way no other mans stare on earth could be but Mia had grown up with that look and she didn't mind. But it was out of the mouth of a babe that his answer came. Abre squirmed on Mia's hip and looked up at him.

            "My sister spent all week on you guys presents. Don't you like them? She always has good presents for me. Your present is the biggest though." She looked at Dom and smiled.

            "I kept a secret, I kept a secret." Abre chanted happily. Dom just stared at her. He could feel Mia's accusing gaze. Dom didn't know what to say. He felt bad enough already without finding out she had given him a present.

            "Well, present or no we still have to go." Dom opened his car door and got in. Taped to the dashboard was a note. It simply said,

             'A sweet car for a sweet man. Love Sati.' 

            "Shit." Was all Dom could say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana walked through the house and picked up clothes and whatever else was on the floor. They weren't really messy but this was busy work and she needed it. She still couldn't face them and knew it would be hard to even look at Dom after what she had said to him. She wandered into her sister's room and set her toys down. She fixed her bed and picked up her clothes.

            "Innocence is what makes you so beautiful Abre and I won't let anything take that away not even me." Satiana hugged her sister's bear to her and smiled. She had work to do so she stood and went to her brother's wreck of a room. 

            "Eric you're just as bad as I was." She laughed as she started to pick up his clothes. Satiana picked up his backpack and was about to hang it on the wall when it fell open spilling its contents.

            "Oh great you fool just what you need." She left the room and put the armload of dirty clothes in the laundry room then came back. She made her way over to the bag and stopped.

             'No it can't be.' She walked closer and bent down over the bag. There were three big clear packages of white powdery stuff. Satiana gasped and picked them up. She stuffed them in her brother's bag and zipped it up.

            "Fuck how could you Eric? Not you two little brother. We're going to have to have a talk." She set the bag on her shoulders and walked to her room to pick up the keys to her car. "A serious fuckin talk if this is what I think it is." She ran down the stairs and opened the door only to run straight into Johnny. She fell back on her ass and looked up to see his amused face. He walked forward as she crawled back. Johnny closed the door behind him then looked back to the now standing Satiana.

            "Well, well we meet again Satiana." She glared at him.

            "Get the hell out of my house Johnny. I'm in a hurry and I don't have time to waste on you." He shook his head.

            "I'm not here for you although now that you mention it we have a score to settle. Back in Japan you screwed me over. Our families were supposed to merge but you told your grandfather that I had no honor. My family even believed you. Now I wonder what Dom thought last night when you knew who I was without an introduction? But I'm here to tell your brother that his turf is now mine and to stop now before I have to hurt him. It's the least I could do for the families back home." 

            "What the fuck are you talking about Johnny? I have things to do and your riddles aren't helping." Satiana shook- she knew what he meant but not her baby brother. 'God not him.' 

            "You know what I'm talking about bitch." Johnny stepped forward and slapped her. Her head snapped to one side but she stood up again her lip bleeding. Johnny got worked up when he saw the blood and smiled.

            "Do you even know who you're messing with? Your brothers just a little fish in a big pond and even with you protecting him his time will come but yours has already come." Johnny threw a left hook but she blocked it with her right. He threw a right and the same thing happened. He stared to get angry.

            "That's just about the only useful thing our dad taught us how to protect ourselves. You should ask him when you meet, how good I was in the sword technique." Satiana hit him as hard as she could with her right and connected with his face. Johnny stumbled back and wiped right above his eye. He pulled his hand down and expected it- it was blood. Satiana smiled at him.

            "You think that's funny bitch. I'll cut that smile off your face."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dom, I left somethin at home. I'll be right back." Eric said as he walked up to the older man and smiled down at him. Dom looked up from working on the customer's car and shook his head.

            "Naw man wait I'll be done in a sec your sister would kill me if I let you go on your own." Dom handed him a wrench. 

            "But while we wait you can help me with this car k?" Eric smiled and nodded. Dom looked up and at he office where Abre was playing. 'Baby sittin ain't all that bad.' He smiled to himself as he started working again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana pushed as hard as she could but he knife didn't go anywhere it stayed suspended in mid-air right above her chest. She had let him get to close and now she was paying for it. Her leg and her arm hurt like hell from the knife wounds. She was still sluggish from the beer last night and that wasn't helping either.

            "Get off me you bastard." Satiana grunted as he pushed down harder. He was straddling her and he just smiled down at her blood and sweat soaked face.

            "What's the matter I thought you liked knives?" He ground his hips into hers. Satiana screamed.

            "Dom won't mind if I take you, it will probably be good for you anyway. You seem a bit uptight." Satiana spit in his face. 

            "You'll never have anything that's his." Johnny smiled down at her.

            "But word is, you're not his anymore. Monica finally got her man. And you were mine first by right. So…" His smile brightened.

            "Your free." He pushed the knife down into her stomach and as she was about to scream he kissed her taking her breath. Satiana struggled against the pain and Johnny but it was becoming too much for her. 

            She couldn't move anymore. Johnny kissed her lips hungrily and pushed the knife down harder. He let go of her lips and moved off her.

            "I want you to know this before for you sleep bitch. All that Eric has is mine and all that Dom had is mine. Your brother is going to die and there's' nothing you can do." He pulled his knife out of her and wiped it on her shirt as she blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Hey Dom! Where's Eric?" Mia asked as she walked in with lunch. She looked around and saw everyone but Eric.

            "He's not here. I told him earlier to wait till I was done with the car and I would take him home but I guess he couldn't wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana sat up and crawled to the phone. 'God please let Eric be all right. Please if there was ever a time when he really needed you it is now.' She dialed the phone number to Dom's garage. Her hands shook as she willed them to dial faster. Finally it rang and Leon picked up. 

            "Yeah…hello…anyone there?" Satiana almost cried in relief.

            "Leon", Satiana said as she clutched her stomach, "God Leon please tell me my brother is there." 

            "Hang on let me get Dom I think yall should talk about…"

            "**Damn it Leon**, Satiana clenched her teeth, my brother is he there?" 

            "No he's not Sati but…" He stopped talking when he heard her scream in pain.

            "Hey, are you alright?" She pressed her hand against the growing swell of blood on her stomach.

            "Don't worry about me, just find my brother. Tell Dom he has to find my brother." Satiana hung up the phone and crawled over to her keys. 'Damn it take me God. Take me not my little brother.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dom, Sati says we gotta find Eric he's in danger." She sounds like she's the one in danger thought." Leon picked up his car keys and went over to his car.

            "What do you mean she sounds like she's in danger?" 

            "Just that. She didn't tell me but our first priority is to find that kid. She sounded desperate." 

            Dom got up and picked up his car keys. He looked at his sister and knew she knew to stay with Abre. He jumped in his car and turned it on. It started to beep like Satiana's did the night they met. 

            "Hang on Eric I'm comin little man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Is Dom out of the dog house?……. Will Satiana make it to her brother in time?…….. Or will Vince still loose in a race against Mia? 

You'll find out in the next exciting episode of……..(music plays) Its your neighborhood. 


	6. Lies and Death

**Chapter 6 **

Sorry it took so long people my sister was sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Eric walked down the streets shaking hands with the people he knew and just fuckin around while he walked to his house. He had to get the stuff he was running for Edwin and get it out of his house. All he had to do was deliver it. Then his debt to Edwin's cousin would be paid. The man had taken them in when Satiana was in the pen and had helped their mother with her coke habit. Which meant he gave her coke.

Eric hadn't liked it but he had hated his mother more so he didn't care. The bad thing was Abre was Edwin's cousin's daughter.  

"If Sati knew what I know she would kill Edwin just for the hell of it. Just to get back at his cousin. So, I can't let that happen." A motorcycle drove by and the person just looked at Eric. _Something is up. You don't stare down somebody for no fuckin reason._' Eric thought as he kept walking home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Satiana made it to her car and pulled herself up in it. Her vision was getting blurry but she didn't care. She had made it this far and her brother's life depended on her making it the rest of the way. 

"God Dom find him."

She fell into her car seat and 'Satin' came to life. The music blared from the radio she had put it on last night and there was a beer bottle in her car too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Abre it's just you and me today." Mia said as she picked up the food that had been left on the table. It had once again been tuna but at least this time it had been edible.

 She shuddered as she thought about what Leon had said about Sati and Eric. They were like a part of the family now and to lose them would be almost as traumatic as losing her dad had been.

The service bell rang and Mia went up front to see who it was. A fine blonde haired man was at the counter and Mia smiled.

"Hi, uh the mechanics aren't here right now they went to get some more parts. So you'll have to come back later Mr…" She didn't want to sound to obvious so she subtly asked him for his name. He smiled and raised his hand.

"Spilmer….Brian Spilmer." Mia laughed and shook his hand. Abre who had walked into the room while the two had stared at each other made her presence known.

"Quite a cocky bastard aren't ya?" She tried saying one of her sister's favorite sayings but failed as it came out like, "Quite a coroky banstd rnt a?" Mia looked down and blushed. She knew what Abre was trying to say.

Brian looked over the counter at the little girl. Abre had food and grease all over her miniature mechanic clothes. Her hair was everywhere.

"Is she yours?" Mia shook her head as she picked Abre up.

"Naw she's my friend's sister."

 "Cute kid." He said. Abre mimicked him.

"Cute kid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

A black car stopped in front of Eric and Johnny Tran got out. He had on a white wife beater and some black pants. On the wife beater there were red splotches that Eric knew all to well.

"Just the man I was looking for. Eric we got something to talk about come with me." Eric shook his head and kept walking past him.

"We ain't got nothing to talk about Tran and you don't want a repeat of what happened last night. If my sister finds out you were even talking to me she won't be so lenient this time." Johnny laughed at the irony in the boy's statement. His laugh sent chills down Eric's back but he kept walking.

"That bitch ain't a problem anymore." Eric stopped and turned around. Now the blood on Johnny's shirt was personal. He looked at the man more fully now. His right eye was swelling up and he had claw marks on his face. In his right hand, he clutched a small chain, which he threw at Eric. 

"Here's a little keep sake for you to remember her by. The flame caught the light and Eric gasped. His sister never took off that necklace.

"What the hell did you do to my sister you bastard?!" Johnny laughed again and just stared Eric down.

"Only what she asked me to do little boy." Eric lunged at him but Johnny just grabbed his throat and pulled out a gun from under his shirt in the back. 

"Now you did say you would come with me didn't you?" Eric nodded and Johnny walked him around to the passenger side of the car. In the distance, they heard cars coming so Johnny pushed Eric in his car and shut the door. He ran to the other side and just as he was about to get in Eric jumped out and ran. 

"Damn that bastard." Johnny snared as he pointed his gun at Eric. He couldn't get a clean shot because Eric was running in a serpentine fashion. 

The cars could be seen now and they were coming fast. Johnny didn't have time to deal with the kid right now but soon very soon the kid would be marked off his list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Satiana hadn't moved in the last fifteen minutes. She was too weak to even turn the key in the ignition. Her breath was coming in pants and it was becoming harder to remember where she was. Everything hurt but one thought remained clear and in focus.

"Dom save Eric. I can't be there save my baby brother." She whispered to herself and her car. Her blood soaked her seat and seeped through her fingertips. She didn't know why she had trusted Dom so with much of her life even when they had first met before they both went to prison she had felt a respect for him- a trust she had only had in her father and brother.

Her father- He had nearly killed her brother and her. She had lost all trust in him. Satiana had once had blind faith that her father was a good man. He had broken everything she believed in that night.

Their grandfather had been angry when he had found that his son was dead but he had been even angrier when he found out what his son had tried to do. Honor was the one thing a Lee had to uphold at all times. Her grandfather had killed men for less in Japan and China.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Dom pulled up a couple seconds after Johnny pulled off and saw Eric run in the opposite direction. He jumped out of his car and ran after him.

"Eric stop man." Dom said as he took off. The boy didn't stop running and Dom picked up speed. He may have looked big but Dom was solid muscle. He could have lapped the boy and been back home. He yelled again for Eric to stop but he didn't. He noticed that only one hand was swinging as he ran- his left. His right hand was clutched to his chest. Dom hoped that Eric was all right.

The boy rounded a corner and jumped up on a trash- can to try and reach a window. It was Dom's chance he grabbed Eric's legs and dragged him down. Eric fell to the ground his left hand splayed out to catch him but his right was still clutched to his chest. Dom pulled his hand away from his chest and saw a red splotch on his shirt.

He lifted up the boy's shirt and inspected him finding no wound.

"It's not my blood." Eric sobbed as he sat up and pulled his shirt down. Dom's blood ran cold as he heard Eric's voice crack. The boy had been like a brick wall ever since they came here. His emotions had been locked up tighter than his sisters and he never cried.

Eric opened his right hand and showed Dom the pendant. The point of the flame had imbedded into his skin but that was just a tiny trickle of blood. The rest of the pendant was saturated in blood.

"Tran, he- we have to get to the house- my sister."

~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jessie pulled up right behind Satiana's McClaren. 

"Hey Satiana!" He yelled but even if she was in there she would not have heard him because her music was so loud. He jumped out of his car and started to walk over to her.

On the ground, there were blood drag marks. Jessie stopped at this and followed the trail with his eyes. Back to the house- to the car. The car door was open so Jessie ran the rest of the way. 

Satiana was unconscious her lips blue from the loss of blood. Her shirt was soaked and her face bloody.

"Sati…Sati…**SATI**!" Jessie pulled her out of the car as he heard cars drive up in the driveway. He didn't even pay attention to the quick footsteps of the people approaching him all he could see was Satiana's blue lips and bloody body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter was so short people.  


	7. The Funeral Day

**Chapter 7**

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,    _

_That saved a wretch like me...._

_I once was lost but now am found,_

_Was blind, but now, I see._

Mia cried on Dom's shoulder as she looked at the casket. Eric stood and quietly cried as he held onto a wailing Abre.

 **Black moods- black clothes- black day. **

The sky was overcast and the air damp. They all crowded around one white casket- all huddled together to keep warm and to seek comfort from each other. Dom looked up as the casket began to get blurry he had to be strong for his sister. He would cry later- alone. It was hard to sink in at first but now that it had he felt as empty as he had when his father died.  

Vince and Leon along with Jessie were pallbearers for the service. People were still arriving as the services began. Dom found himself wishing that it would take years to finish with the ceremonies because he didn't want to lay her to rest. They still had so much to do so much to say. 

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to lay to rest a woman who touched all our lives present and past. She was some of our strength and some of our happiness and yes she was some of our pain." The preacher stopped and looked out at the people who were here and the people who were coming. A long black limo had just arrived and the driver got out and opened the door to his passenger. 

"She lived her life for the moment and her brother and sister who she leaves behind will miss her dearly." She walked forward and joined the mourners. Abre's tireless crying beat the air like horses hooves. 

"No, no, she's not dead I want to see my sister! I want to see her!" She yelled over and over again." Eric tried to quiet her down but she just screamed louder. The woman in black looked at the child and just shrugged her shoulders and walked forward and opened the casket. She screamed when she saw what was inside.

**"NO…!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Satiana jerked awake and instantly regretted it. Her stomach felt like it would tear apart. She lay back down gingerly and looked around the room. _'Just a dream- just a dream.'_ She told herself repeatedly. She pulled a sweat soaked hand through her damp hair and looked down at her wet clothes. 

There were jackets and car magazines spread all over the floor. The room was dark and quiet except for the steady breathing of her and the other occupants of the room. 

_'I'm in a hospital_.' She did a head count of the people asleep in her room- Jessie, Vince, Leon, Eric, Abre, Mia, and an empty chair right next to her bed. Satiana knew that chair had to be for Dom. If she closed her eyes, she could smell him. She relaxed as she thought of him and she knew her brother was safe.

But she didn't close her eyes because when she did her death stared right at her. _'Death doesn't scare me the thought of leaving my brother and sister alone and defenseless does_.'    

Her eyes snapped open but this time she didn't shoot out of bed she got up slowly. She placed her feet on the ground and closed her eyes so the world would stop spinning. She stood up slowly and promptly fell. 

The door clicked open and Dom stepped in. Satiana looked up and cringed maybe he wouldn't see her. She hated it when people saw her weak like this. She watched as Dom's eyes became accustomed to the dark and he looked directly at the empty bed then down at her. 

He walked forward brusquely and bent down to her level. She could tell he looked tired from when he walked in the door but up close, he was a mess. His clothes were wrinkly and his eyes tired and red but still he smiled for her. His eyes sparkled with mischief as a though occurred to him.

"I knew you would wake up I just didn't know you would be inspecting the floor." He whispered to her so he wouldn't wake the others. She smiled up at him.

"Well I was always an overachiever." Satiana said dryly. She tried to stand but her legs were just to weak, so she looked up at Dom pleadingly.

"Where you tryin to go?" Satiana blushed she wanted to do this on her own but she couldn't get up. When she didn't answer Dom raised and eyebrow.

"Fine, he said as he began to get up, you can stay down there." Satiana heard a low-pitched whine and then realized it was coming from her. She looked at Dom in shock as he turned around at the noise. 

"Was that a whine Sati?" He smiled down at her. She shook her head.

"No, of course not. I never whine." She said indignantly. She tried to stand up again with the same results. Dom looked down at her amusedly. 

"Fuck it Dom, I need to go pee, will you help me up, or do I have to go on the fuckin floor?" 

"That's all you had to say Sati." Dom said as he picked her up in his arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Satiana said quietly as he looked down at her. She really was she hadn't meant for any of this to happen. Dom used his other hand to push up her head gently so she was looking at him

"I'm sorry too." Satiana's eyes burned into him. 'Why are you sorry it was all my fault.'

"It was my fault I got drunk, I got jealous I…" Dom put his finger over her mouth. 

"I wanted you to be jealous so I played along with Monica. I wanted to see you angry and hurt- I thought I wanted to see you hurt like you hurt me- but the truth is I don't want to see anything hurt you. I felt like a jackass when I saw you come out of the bathroom. And when I saw you lying so still like that God help me I almost died. I don't know what went through my mind but I know I broke the sound barrier to get you to this hospital." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Dom couldn't move. His body just seemed happy where it was- solid to solid- hard to soft. After a while, Satiana's tired body began to talk again and she started to squirm.

"Uh Dom the bathroom." She whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

A woman in a blue dress walked down a long corridor. At the end of the hall, she saw a door with two intertwined dragons. One dragon was pure shining gold and the other was a black onyx. She knocked on the door and walked in.

There were three men inside who turned to her as she entered. She bowed in respect for them.

"Reki what is it? You know I'm not to be disturbed when I am in a meeting." She looked at the old man behind the desk and nodded vigorously.

"AA (AA= yes in jap.) Mr. Lee but I thought this was very important." The young men on the other side of the desk laughed.

"You thought… Reki, you thought… There is nothing for you to think." A man in a black suit said as he stared at the woman. Reki wanted to beat the hell out of the man but knew better instead she opted for the direct approach.

"Mr. Lee it's your family." Everything was silent now as she spoke. He motioned for her to go on as she stopped.

"Your granddaughter called and said a man named Tran is trying to kill your grandson. She said she never asked you for anything but now she's telling you to help take care of your grandson." The old man looked at Reki and nodded. 

"I understand, find out everything you can about this problem and then book everyone in this room a flight to America. You too Reki." The woman bowed and exited the room thankful that she had made it out alive.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Mia looked at Satiana happily. She had been a little weak but she was recovering nicely considering. None of them had been to the races and Dom had never let Satiana out of his sight he barley let Mia close the door to her own room if Satiana was with her. Satiana had on a white halter-top and some blue shorts while Mia had on some kapri pants and a red tank top.

"I have to tell you something Sati. There's this guy I met the day you got hurt we like clicked. You have to let me borrow your red dress. I mean it is like the hottest thing I've seen." Satiana shook her head.

"No…" Mia stopped cold she couldn't believe Satiana would refuse her. They were pals.

 "First of all it wouldn't fit you. Second its not your style and most importantly they have seen me where it. I have the perfect dress for you though." Satiana smiled as Mia hugged her. But then the hug got painful.

"God, Mia I get the picture please let go that hurts." Mia let go quickly. The bandage started leaking around the stab wound on her stomach.

"OH I'm so sorry I forgot!" Dom opened the door to see what was going on.

"Shit Mia, what the hell did you try to do?" he said walking forward into the room." He looked down at the bandage and swore. Mia backed up and when Dom turned around, she stopped like a deer in headlights.

"I just hugged her Dom I forgot she was hurt." Satiana saw him glare at Mia and didn't feel up to stepping between a full-blown fight.

"Dom it was my fault I hugged her. Don't get mad at your sister because of me." Dom looked down at Satiana and sighed. He could never stay mad at her or his sister. It was just too hard.

Dom picked her up and carried her down stairs. No matter how much she hated it- well and to a certain extent loved it- Dom carried Satiana everywhere. Ever since the stabbing he had been her personal trainer. 

_'Oh God I love the night training the best.'_ Satiana thought wickedly. Her brother looked up as they entered the living room and Dom passed right by the TV that the guys had been watching. Vince threw up his hands and moaned.

Dom just looked at him then looked at the TV quite effectively shutting him up.

Dom turned the corner, walked into the kitchen, and set Satiana on the counter. He began taking the bandage off and stopped when Satiana hissed. He looked up at her questioningly his warm hands still on her cold skin.

"It hurts that bad?" Dom asked. Satiana could see the anger in his eyes as he looked at her wound. She placed her hand on his cheek and felt him flinch.

"No it doesn't hurt you're just a whole lot warmer than I am." Dom clutched her hand and then brought it to his lips. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I know of one way we could get that temperature of yours a little higher Sati." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

"Your room will be 427 Mr. Lee and I hope you have a comfortable stay at the Hilton." The desk clerk said as she handed the old man his card to get into his room. He nodded to her and then turned away from the desk and to the two men and a woman standing behind him. 

"Get the bags and meet me up there." He turned and walked to the elevator leaving them to the bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Will they take the old geezers baggage Will Satiana get a little warmer or will Vince and the TV Elope…. You'll find out in the next exciting episode of (Music plays) its your neighborhood


	8. Matters of Honor

New Neighbors chapter 8 

Sorry guys/ girls I was going to write some more but having to get myself my sister and my brother ready for school is hard. This is four days later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The phone rang waking Satiana with a start. She moved out of Dom's arms to answer the phone when Dom grabbed her back. Her bed felt all the more cozy when she had him in it. They had gone to her place next door to have some time alone away from the others.

            "Let it ring," He said groggily. "Whoever it is will get the picture." Satiana turned her head and smiled at Dom as the phone stopped ringing. She snuggled into his arms and ran her hands down his bare chest. Dom moaned and looked over at Satiana.

            "You were right you are an overachiever Sati." She sat up and straddled him. 

            "With a coach like you Dom who wouldn't want some extra practice?" Dom pulled her down on him and started kissing her.

            The phone rang again. They both cursed. Satiana rolled slowly off Dom careful not to hurt herself and retch to get the phone. Dom beat her to it and picked it up.

            "Hello." Dom all but growled. Satiana smiled. Whoever it was didn't want to mess with Dom right now.

            "What do you mean he demanded to see her? Who the fuck does he think he is?" Dom waited a second as the person on the other line answered. Then he turned to her.         "Yeah we'll be right there." Dom hung up. 

"What was that all about" Satiana asked. Dom just stared at her then got out of bed and started putting his clothes on. When he finished he handed Sati her own clothes-

"Get dressed you have a visitor." Was all he said.

            Satiana didn't like his attitude and she sure as hell didn't like being ordered around. 

            "Who the FUCK was that Dom?" She looked up from the bed as he stared down at her.

"Your husband." Satiana just stared at Dom as he left the room and started getting dressed. As an after thought, she tucked her only gift from her father down the side of her snap off pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Eric stared at the three men and the woman in the living room of Dom's house. The older man Eric made sure he and his little sister stayed away from and the man silently expected this and accepted it. Everything had gone as scheduled until Tanuki Akun had spouted off at the mouth and one of the men in the room had left the room. 

            "Eric-the old man started, "your sister called us here. I would not have come if it weren't for the trouble your in." He had mellowed out in his old age but the suspicion that his grandson held him at was trying his patients.

            "Where is she?" Tanuki asked as Vince walked back in the room. Vince just glared at him and sat back on the couch.

            "You can't be married to Satiana." Jessie said, as he looked the man up and down for the fifth time since he had made his announcement.

            "Why not? Because you want her or because she has gone down to you poor peoples level and you think that I can't bring my wife up to where she belongs again?" 

            "I'm not your wife." Everyone turned around as Satiana and Dom walked in the house. Abre tried to run to her sister but Eric held her back. Then when she tried to fight him Eric picked her up and handed her to Mia who looked at him deadly as she got kicked in the stomach. 

            "Che, Che, Che" (Che= shit in jap.) Abre kept saying repeatedly until Satiana turned her attention to her sister.

            "DAME Chibi!" (Stop little one) Abre stopped moving altogether.

            "Why am I here Satiana?" Her grandfather asked as the room became quiet.

            "Tasukete" (Help me) was all she said. Then she looked at the two men. 

            "Which one of you bastards said that I was your wife?" One of the men shied away and the other just stood his ground.

            "I did you were promised to me and I will take what is mine. If one of these men touched you I will kill him myself." Tanuki snarled as he stepped forward. Dom moved closer too. Satiana narrowed her eyes as the man she hadn't seen since she was nine dove at Dom. 

            Dom on the other hand smiled as the man met his fists. Both men fell to the floor as they were going at each other. Vince, Leon, and Jessie tried to stop them when out of the corner of their eyes Satiana moved like a bullet.

            Satiana pulled out her katana and unsheathed it. She walked over to the two men and kicked Tanuki hard in the head sending him off his perch on Dom. Tanuki hit her in her stomach and it felt like her whole body was on fire. When Dom tried to move Satiana pointed the sheath at him and said in a low deadly voce, "Don't interfere." Her eyes turned to an ice blue as she turned back to Tanuki. 

            "You dare to insult me?" She all but whispered. 

            "You were given to me a long time ago and I am your husband. You have no say in the matter wife. You know your place now stay in it." Satiana laughed a mirthless laugh.

            "Sou de gozaru ka?" (Is that so?) You think that anyone in my great family would bow to the likes of you? You think that I, being the next in line-even if I didn't want to be would let the Yakuza down like that?" As she said this her katana traced an imaginary line on his neck. 

            "NE." (Right) was all he said. Satiana's eyes darkened and her slight movements with the katana became more precise and directed to the middle of his neck where his Adams apple was.

            "You stupid fool you think every woman will bow to you just because you're a man?" Satiana turned to the woman who spoke-Reki.

            "Ohayou (good morning) cousin." Reki nodded back and walked over to Satiana.

            "Kill him Satiana you know you want to." Satiana looked at her cousin and nodded. 

            "I do but not with my family around. I will not let my sister see that side of myself."

            "She will have to see it sooner or later Satiana." Satiana glared at her.

            "I am not like that anymore Reki and you are here for one reason only and it is not to give advice where it is not wanted. You are here for my brother."

            "I don't need them Sati." She pulled her katana away from Tanuki's neck and stepped back to look at her brother and sister.

            "You don't even know who your up against little brother."

            "You left this part of the family behind and so did I. Were just a bunch of half-breeds to them and anything perfect is not expectable right grandfather?" Eric turned to his grandfather and sneered.

            "Is it wrong to want perfection? My son was perfect and he knew it he died because he was stupid and underestimated his opponent. He became weak and it was all that stupid mother of yours fault. But that doesn't matter now you are partially of my blood and you needed my help. The matter with Tran will be settled just let my people travel with your people Satiana-a debt paid in full for what my son did to you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Edwin happens to know a few things its not how you stand by your car its how you race your car you better learn that." Edwin smiled as he looked at the white boy. 

            "Here they come." The supped up engines could be heard getting closer and closer to the crowd of people. 

            "Dom's actually coming." A girl squealed as she spotted the red car in the distance. Six cars pulled up. Dom's was in front then-Mia's and Sati's on the sides-after them three cars pulled up the rear Vince's, Leon's, and Jessie's. Dom and Eric stepped out of Dom's car sporting red wife beaters and black pants-amidst a crowd of people guys slapped him on his back and girls just started touching him.

            Satiana stepped out of her car with her cousin Reki. Satiana had on a black shirt and skirt that had silver outlines. Reki had on just about the same thing except she wore blue. 

            Mia stepped out of her car in a see through black shirt with a black bra and pants-with the two men in tow. She cursed as she saw Brian look past her to the guys and frown.  

            The other three men-Vince, Leon, and Jessie-were in all stages of grungy but didn't care.

            Monica and a friend walked up to Dom and started talking to him but he ignored them and went straight over to Hector and Edwin. Monica walked behind him and grabbed his arm.

            "What's with this all of a sudden Dom?" 

            "I think in America they call it a diss." Reki all but purred as she walked up behind the two with Satiana. Monica turned around and saw them both letting go of Dom.

            "He wasn't that hard to take then and he won't be that hard to take away from you now Satiana. Your just poor trash that Dom is amusing himself with till he wants prime beef."

            "Oh yeah he really wants his balls to start itching Monica. You probably don't even know how many men you've slept with." Mia said as she walked up to the three. Satiana just ignored all of them and walked around to Dom.

            "She ain't worth it Reki. Practice on someone who deserves getting the shit kicked out of them- like Edwin." Satiana smiled and Eric stiffened.

            "Why the fuck you gotta pick on me Satiana I ain't done nothing to you-he looked at Eric-none of my family has." Satiana caught the look and frowned.

            "Hey I came here to race not to bicker Sati." Dom said as he turned to her then to Edwin. 

            "So your Dom?" Dom turned to the white boy who had been going to his store for the past couple of days. 

            "Yeah but who are you?" 

            "Brian Spilmner." 

            "Well if you're here to race then we'll talk if not-my sisters over there." Dom hitched his thumb in her direction and she stopped bickering with Monica and smiled. 

            "I'm here to race for now." Dom nodded and looked down at Satiana. 

            "So who else is in?"

            "I am." Everyone turned and Satiana flinched when she saw Johnny Tran. He smiled at her and nodded to Dom.

            "Nice to see you two again." Satiana's sword hand clutched and unclenched unconsciously. She felt Dom tense two but she let go of him and took charge over the now silent group.

            "There' s gonna be two races tonight."        


	9. Expect the Unexpected

**New neighbor's chapter 9      **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom stared at her in disbelief. "You gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me Sati. Your not even fully healed and you want to race?" Reki coughed and Satiana turned around to stare at her. Then her eyes shifted to the two men who had come with her cousin. They smiled at her-mocking her. 

"Dom"-Satiana whispered menacingly, "don't fight me on this one. I have more riddin' on this race than you know." Dom just stared her down and shook his head. 

"If I have to take your keys away Satiana then I will but you won't race Johnny Tran I will." Satiana almost screamed in anger. To lose face was one thing but to lose it in front of her own people was another. 

"Dom your out of line you don't control me and if I can pay then I'm in and guess what"-she pulled out a wad of hundreds-"I can pay." Satiana walked passed him and handed the money to Hector then walked off to her car. Dom followed her and pulled her around by the arm. 

"What the fuck are you tryin' to do Sati' make me look bad? I gave you an order. You won't race tonight you're hurt." She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"If I have to save face by making you look bad Dom then that's what I'll do. You don't care what anyone else thinks of your team as long as you look good in their eyes. Its not like I'm running or anything. And Dom I have a news flash for you-I don't work that way. I don't follow orders and I will race tonight." Dom's voice lowered an octave as he stared coldly at Satiana.

"If you race tonight were off." Satiana stepped back as if she had been slapped.

"What-Dom you don't mean that you can't be serious. You know how much racing means to me." She looked over his shoulder at her cousin who was talking to Mia and listening to her conversation.

"I mean it Satiana and I'm deadly serous. You race tonight and were off." Her eyes changed to ice blue.

"Then I guess Dom-were off." Satiana turned opened her car door and got in. She looked up at him one last time then shut the door and started to follow the people who were going to the racing spot.

Dom just stood there and watched her drive off.

"Damn….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she going to sit in her car until her race starts?" Mia asked as she waited at the starting line for Dom's race to start. Eric looked at his cousin and they both sighed.

"She probably will. My sister may act all high and mighty but she's really not and whatever Dom said to her to make her drive away from him like the hounds of hell were after her has upset her." Eric looked up at Mia then over at the rest of the group.

"He does not know how much pressure is on her right now." Everyone turned to Reki who was looking at her hands.

"What do you mean cousin?" Eric asked. She looked up at Eric and smiled then she bowed.

"Eric, you sister is like the princess of the underworld. The Yakuza is only as strong as its leader. If she were to ever lose face, no one would listen to her and since she ordered your grandfather over here, she must back up that order. If she doesn't your protection will be gone. Her pride is one thing to her. She is strong and willful to a fault but you are a completely different story. For her family Satiana would kill and become anything-lose everything-and live a life she has shunned since she was born. Her fear for her family out rules her love for your"-she turned to Mia-"brother." 

"So your saying this is all my fault." Reki turned to him and shook her head.

"No…

"Then what are you saying?" Eric's voice got louder as the first racers drove off from the starting line.

"Only that your sister, my cousin, would move the heavens for love but her family means more than that to her." Reki turned as they all heard the cheering crowd. 

Dom had won again. The new guys car was smoking and Dom was laughing with Jessie and some other people.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit, I can't believe Dom would treat me like this. I may be hurt but he knows that I'm a good driver." Satiana balled up her fists and swore then wiped her eyes.

"Damn him for doing this to me." Satan beeped and Satiana looked up. Dom had just finished his race and Johnny was driving to the starting line. Satiana hit the gas and drove over too. 

Johnny looked over and smiled at her. Satiana glared at the man knowing full well that he couldn't see her. She rolled down her window.

"Johnny, your gonna lose." She blew him a kiss then rolled up her window. Satiana turned on her music as loud as she could get it. The subs in the back rocked her car and Satiana smiled as everyone looked at her car. They were so used to it being silent that when they heard sound it scared them.

Hector threw his hands down and Satiana and Johnny drove off. Satiana smiled and stopped her car counted to five then drove off again. 

Satiana passed the finish line mere seconds before Johnny and laughed aloud. She turned off her music and drove over to where Hector was standing with her money. Satiana got out and smiled evilly at Hector.

"My money…

"Uh, yeah…

"Give it to me." Satiana held out her hand and Hector just passed her the money. She smiled at him. 

"There now, that wasn't so hard." Eric ran up laughing.

"Oh shit sis, that was mean as hell but damn, you should have seen the peoples faces when you stopped. Jessie almost had a hard attack when he looked up and saw you stop." Satiana looked down at her brother and smiled. 

"You want to ride with me or are you going to get a ride from, our neighbor?" Eric stopped laughing and looked at his sister. He felt the undercurrent of that question. Her green eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"What? What do you mean Dom?" Satiana nodded not wanting to say his name. Eric looked back at Mia and then Reki who was coming forward. Then his eyes rested on Dom who just looked down. She was asking him to choose between her and Dom.

"You know I'll always go with you sis." Eric smiled and Satiana nodded as she walked back over to her car. Reki and Eric followed her and got in the car as Satiana turned around.

"See ya Mia, Vince, Jessie, Leon." She didn't even look at the two men from Japan. Then she looked at Dom at waited until he looked at her. "It was fun." She tuned around, hopped in her car, and drove off.

"Cops…" Leon yelled from his car. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom parked his car in the garage an jumped out. He hit the lock and his car beeped. Shrugging on his jacket, he stepped out in the cold night air. Satiana was supposed to pick him up but he knew he had blown that. So he just started walking. The siren of a police car startled him and Dom just put his head down and kept waking. The police car passed him then screeched to a stop and turned. 

"Shit, am I some kind of fuckin' cop magnet?" Dom took off running down the alley. The new guy who was always hitting on Mia pulled up next to him and stopped. The passenger door opened an invitation Dom didn't miss as he jumped in and they sped off.

"Hey man, nice of you to pick me up in my car." Brian just looked at him and kept driving. 

He swerved passed one police car nearly missing it.

"Well I thought that if I got in your good graces you might let me keep my car." Dom laughed.

"You are in my good graces but your not keeping this car." Brian swerved again and Dom grabbed a hold of the dashboard.

"You done this before." It was rhetorical but Brian answered anyway. 

Dom turned around as he heard motorcycles and cursed. It was Johnny Tran and his gang.

"My fuckin day just keeps getting worse." Brian looked over at him and nodded.

"You know them?" Dom nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dom walked inside his house tired. He looked around at all the people parting and scowled. He walked over to Leon and snatched his beer away from him as he started to say they were just about to go look for him then started over to Vince.

"Where were you?" He looked down at his friend angrily.

"There were mass cops there. The came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated and it all happened after Satiana left. You know she had something to do with it." Dom almost hit him for mentioning her. 

"This your beer?" 

"Yeah, that's 'my' beer." Dom picked it up and glared one last time at Vice before turning around to find Jessie practically having sex in his kitchen.

"Yo Einstein, take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with the cover on." Dom walked off.

"Can't even get that right." He said to himself.

 Brian walked in the house at that time and Dom could feel the hatred coming off his friend in waves as he walked over to the new guy. He smiled.

"Yo Dom…" He stopped when Vince called him. He was about to blow up and he knew it.

"Why'd you bring the buster here?" Dom turned fully.

"Cause the buster kept me out of hand cuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort. The buster brought me back." He glared at his friend and then turned around to Brian holding a beer in each hand.

"You can have any brew you want. As long as it's a Corolla." Brian took the one out of his right hand.

"That's Vince's, so enjoy it." Dom turned around to stare down his friend. There was a knock at the door and Brian opened it. Eric was just standing there looking up at him.

"You lost, little boy?" Brian said as he looked at Eric. Eric just pushed him out of the way causing Brian to drop his drink, which broke when it hit the floor.

"Damn it kid, who the hell do you think you are?" Eric turned around and glared at Brian before he spotted Mia coming and just backed off all together.

"Dom I need to talk to you." Eric said as he walked up to the man. Dom shook his head "not right now Eric I'm tired." Dom waved him off and started towards the stairs.

**"NO! RIGHT NOW!"** Dom turned around slowly and stared at the boy who had become like a brother to him.

"Eric, don't." Dom warned. The room became quiet and everyone watched Dom and Eric in interest.

"I left it up to you Dom. I let you in to my families' life and you promised that I could trust you yet you lied like our father. It will never happen again you said. You compromised my sister's honor once and I forgave you, but not again. I trusted you and you let me down." Dom was down the stairs in a second his hand clutching the small boy in their fierce grip. Eric winced but stood tall and proud.

"Let… Him… go." Everyone turned to see Satiana standing at the door. Her hair was hanging over her shoulder and she glared at Dom. This scene was all together to familiar to Satiana and for a second she forgot where she was-Eric noticed this and shivered.

"Satiana, I can take care of this." Satiana looked at her brother and saw the fear in his eyes. Then she looked back at Dom and followed his arms to where they were still on her brother. She raised her eyebrow.

"Did I stutter? Dominic?" He glared at her and let go of Eric. Eric turned to Satiana and stepped in between her and Dom.

"Satiana, stop. Go home. I can take care of this." She looked at her brother again her eyes a cold blue.

"No. You go home Eric. Dominic, and I have a lot to talk about." As she whispered this, she looked over at Dom. He nodded and started walking upstairs. Satiana followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Dom get a beatdown when he goes up stairs? Will Satiana let go of her pride or will she find out Edwin's secret... you'll find out in the next exciting episode of (Music plays) its your neighborhood.


	10. The Emotional Rollercoaster

**New Neighbors chapter 10**

Long time no see right? Sorry I had a bad case of writers block among other things. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Dom turned on Satiana as soon as the door closed. He walked up to her without saying a word and just stared. She looked up at him not backing down. The music from the party blared beneath them but neither heard. Dom stepped forward again causing her to step back all the way, until her back was pressing the door. He put his hands up on either side of her head trapping her.

"You're doing it again," he said. "And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You always get a fuckin' kick out of making me look like an ass in front of everybody. You say something nice and then you get all prickly. What's your problem? 

Her eyes narrowed angrily. "I though you were my boyfriend not my shrink."

"Sati." 

She sighed tired of it all. She ducked under his arm and walked around him.

"It has nothing to do with you," she muttered "It's me."

 "I disagree. I'm the one who's always on the fuckin receiving end of your attitudes, Sati."

The sarcasm in his voice pushed her last button. She spun on him then, her fists doubled, her voice shaking. 

"You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I'm attracted to you, and I don't want to be attracted to you. Johnny is trying to kill my brother, my grandfather is here to collect his successor, and I'm getting all moony-faced about some Joe who's going to disappear from my life the minute this is over! That's what's wrong with me." Satiana pivoted angrily pushed past him and walked out the door of his bedroom.

Dom watched her go. A slow grin spread across his face. Shit. She liked him. She really liked him. Of course, he was going to have to help her out with the Johnny problem. But he liked a challenge. And finding a way to kick the shit out of Johnny and back into Satiana Lee's bed might just be the biggest challenge of his life. 

When he realized she had just slammed his front door he started after her. When he moved down his hallway a door shut and he paused. The hall was empty so he kept walking to the stairs and then down them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Edwin breathed a sigh of relief when the big man moved away. He'd come close to blowing it. He'd heard everything. He would hurt her for what she did to him-he would hurt her bad. But not before, he took away everything. A woman was very vulnerable when she was in love.

"You're gonna be sorry," He muttered, watching out the window as Dom walked into Satiana's house. "Come tomorrow, You're gonna wish you'd never been born. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

It had been a couple of hours since their confrontation, Satiana wasn't talking about it, and Dom knew not to push the issue. So instead, he questioned her about her car. She wouldn't tell him the specifics and the glares from Eric were getting annoying. 

Finally, he relented, and Satiana had gone into the kitchen to make some sandwiches. He offered to help but she turned him down. Instead of being angry, he smiled. He made her nervous.

"Do you want some water?" Sati asked as she made the sandwiches.

"I'd rather have a beer, but I'd settle for a Coke." Eric glared at him when nothing was heard from the kitchen. Satiana looked into the living room where the men were sitting.

"What you'll settle for is what I've got." Her sarcasm pissed Dom off. 

"That sounds like a deal to me," he drawled. "From where I'm sitting, you've got what it takes. I'll just have some of that." 

Satiana froze, her eyes wide in amazement, a bottle of water in her hand. She looked at her brother who frowned and shook his head. He stood up and left the room when she glared at him. When she heard Eric's bedroom door close she turned back to Dom.

"I can't do this right now Dom. Now's just not a good time for us. You made me look like an ass-an incapable ass at the races tonight and I'm not ready to forgive you and you're not ready to break the rules. The only rules you break are speeding rules and those get old after a while." She threw the water at him. He raised an eyebrow as he caught the water. 

"Like I said, you can settle for 'water'." She turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Did you want any mustard?" she called out a couple of minutes later, then swallowed a gasp when she felt his body bump against hers. He'd made no more sound than a ghost. Dom put his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't like people touching me." But she didn't move away after all there was nowhere to go.

"Why not? It's merely another form of communication. There are many. Voices, eyes, hands." He slid his hands over her shoulders turning the muscles to water.

"Minds. A touch doesn't have to be dangerous."

"It can be."

His lips curved as his fingers skimmed down her back. "But you're no coward. A woman like you meets a dangerous situation head-on."

Her chin came up just as he knew it would.

"I told you I'm still fuckin' pissed at you." He nudged her closer so that he had only to bend his head to press his lips to the faint cleft in her chin. "You'll get over it." Satiana frowned and tried to move away from him. He pushed her up against the counter and kept her there with his body.

She would not be seduced. She was a grown woman with a mind of her own, and seduction was, always had been, out of the question-at least for a man to do to her. She lifted a hand to his chest, where it lay, fingers spread, neither resisting or inviting.

"I'm not in the mood for games."

"Pity." His lips hovered a breath from hers before he tilted his head and brushed them under her jaw. "I also enjoy games. But we can save them for another time."  

It was becoming very difficult to breathe. "Look, maybe I'm attracted to you, but that doesn't mean…anything." He smiled. "Of course not." He tugged her shirt free of her waistband to let his hands roam over her back. With a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh, she arched back against him.

"I'd nearly lost my patience," he murmured against her throat as she turned around in his arms to face him.

"I have to think about this. This could be a mistake." But even as she said it, her mouth was moving hungrily over his.

"I hate to make mistakes."

"Mmm… Who doesn't?" He cupped his hands under her hips. With a murmur of acceptance, she scooted up, wrapping her legs around his waist. "This isn't one."

"I'll figure it out later," she said as he carried her out of her kitchen and house. "I really don't want this to mess up Dom. This-what this is between us can't get in the way of my grandfather. I have to know that you won't do what you did again…"

On a groan, she pressed her mouth to his throat. "I want you. I want you so much."

Her words started a drumbeat in his head, slow, rhythmic, seductive. He dragged her head back with one hand so that he could plunder her mouth. "One has nothin' to do with the other."

"It could." She rocked against him as he stepped up the stairs to his house. Her breath was already coming in pants as her eyes met his. "It should."

"Then so be it." He kicked open the door to his house ordered everyone out then started up the stairs to his room. "Let's break some rules." He didn't know that those four words would come back to haunt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

He gave her little time to think, and none to question. He was riding her into a storm filled with thunderclaps, flashing lights, and howling winds. There was nothing magical about the skill of his hands, the drugging taste of his mouth. But oh, it seemed like magic to be whisked away, beyond the ordinary.

The taste of Dom, hot salty on her lips, cool and soothing on her tongue, was enough to make her ravenous for more.

_So generous,_ Dom thought. She was so strong and giving. In the lowering light, her skin was gilding like a warrior goddess's prepared for battle. Satiana was slim and straight, agile as a fantasy, responsive as a wish. He felt her strangled gasp against his ear, the sudden convulsive dig of her nails into his back as her body shuddered from the climax he gave her.

Even as her limp hand slid from his damp shoulder, he was racing over her again. Wild to taste, crazed to make her blood pump hot again until he could hear her breath rasping out his name.

He braced over her, shaking his head until his vision cleared, until he could see her face, her eyes half-closed and drugged with pleasure, her lips swollen from his and trembling on each breath.

"Come with me Sati. Say with me." As they raced together Satiana realized she was more than attracted to Dom-she loved him. She had for a long time and she realized that some obstacles could be overcome with nothing more than a willing heart.

~~~~~~~~~`

Dom moved his arm so that it covered his eyes as he came to the next morning. The sun was starting its morning climb through his house. He felt the weight of a woman by his side and looked over to see Satiana out like a rock-her whole body laid out against his side. 

Dom smiled down at her and moved the wisps of hair out of her face. She snuggled closer intertwining her leg with his. He looked up at the ceiling. 

He could hear Mia down stairs in the kitchen talking to someone. Dom moved slowly as not to wake Satiana up and stepped into his jeans. He walked barefoot out of his bedroom door and closed it lightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do you have to contribute to this partnership Edwin?" Edwin stood by the black car and tried to look in to see who he was talking to but the windows were to dark.

"I know how Satiana works and I know what she wants. I also found out something last night that will go nicely in our plan. You get what you want and I get what I want."

The person in the black BMW laughed. "And what exactly 'do' you want?" 

"I want to be the fastest at the street races. I want to beat Dom in front of everybody." The person in the car kept laughing. Edwin scowled.

"What the fuck's so funny?" Edwin stepped forward towards the partially open window. A gun appeared cocked and ready to fire. 

"Remember your place Edwin or I will have to find someone else to deal with."

"Yeah, well tell me then 'partner' what's so funny?"

"Did you forget that Dom is not the fastest anymore?" Edwin was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"No. I remember quite fuckin' well who's the fastest but she'll be gone if this all works out." 

"It will. Trust me it will. Keep in touch Edwin." The window rolled up and the person drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Dom. I hope you don't mind me coming here so early in the morning but you kicked everyone out last night and I just came to bring Mia home." Dom nodded and looked over at his sister who had her back to him.

"Brian, as long as you take care of my sister you're all right." 

"What about the car he owes you?" Everyone turned around to see Satiana standing in the doorway wearing on of Dom's wife beaters and the blue shorts she was wearing last night. Her hair was pulled in a messy ponytail. 

"I haven't forgotten about that Sati trust me I'm gonna get my ten-second car." Satiana nodded and walked in the room. She went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Mia frowned.

"I'm cooking breakfast Sati can't you wait?"

"Yeah I can. And that's the reason why I want orange juice." Dom busted out laughing and Mia glared at Satiana. Satiana looked over at her and smiled as she put the juice back after she drank some. 

"I'd love to sit here and let you stare at me but I have to go check on my people. So I'll holla at you guys later." Satiana grinned as she walked up to Dom and pulled him in for a hot kiss. Her hand slid down his bare chest and pants until it reached his now bulging erection. She slid her nail slowly down it and smiled as she heard him growl deep in his throat. She pulled away and smiled at him.   

Satiana waved over her shoulder halfheartedly at Mia and the new guy.

"It was nice meetin' ya…

"Brian."

"Yeah whateva." She glanced at Dom and shook her head. Did she have to do everything?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana pulled out her phone and hit the first number on her speed dial. It rung once before Jessie picked up.

"Yeah.

"Out of the three of us am I the only one that thought we needed to check the new guy out?"

"No."

"Good did you."  
  


"Now?"

"No last night."

"Well no."

"Do you have someone there?"

"Uh…"  
  


"Get rid of her and call me back." Jessie huffed into the phone. A couple of minutes later he came back on.

"Why the hell do I always have to get rid of them you never get rid of Dom when I call." Satiana smiled as she walked up her step.

"Because I've known Dom a hell of a lot longer than ten minuets and I know how to pick…" She stopped as she saw her front door ajar. 

"Shit. Jessie get out of there right now! And call everyone!"

"What? Why?" Satiana looked inside at her torn up home and snatched the note off the wall. She scanned it.

"Cause I'm about to kill somebody."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 OOOOh sookie sookie now. Who was Edwin talking with, what did the note say and What will happen to Dom? You'll find out in the next exciting episode of…Music plays

Its your neighborhood.  


	11. My Meaningful Note

**Hey,**

**My novel is getting published guys!!!! They just told me today. It's the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten.**

**Satiana,**

**(my real Names Clovis by the way)**


	12. The Bonds Break

**Chapter 11**

Vin Diesel is the best

He kicks ass like all the rest

But when his scruples come to the test

Mr. Baldie better take a rest.

AN: I'm still a little peeved about hearing that my Film production thesis is being done by him. I wanted to remake 'Guys and Dolls'. He may be a bloody cute prick but he's still a prick. I guess that's what you do with money. 

Don't get me wrong people now. I think the man is cool. I just didn't relish being told by my teacher that I had to choose another movie to remake because the one I wanted was already on the negotiation table.

Review Please. I'm starting to think you guys don't like my work. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Satiana quietly stepped though her home reading the letter repeatedly. She didn't even try to look for her siblings because she knew they were gone. She looked down at her hands and had to stop herself from throwing up because of the blood on them. The phone rang in the background and she ran and picked it up.

            "Jessie?"

The voice on the other end of the line laughed deeply. Satiana stuck the letter in her back pocket and turned her full attention to the phone.

"Who the hell is this?"

"We have a mutual problem Miss Lee. I would like to help you."

"If you took my family you're the one who will need help you son of a bitch."

He laughed again. "I can assure you I wouldn't do anything to your family. Their practically my family as well." She tried to say something but he cut her off. He gave her his phone number saying she would need it later. "You need to get out of the house. The children weren't the only ones who were supposed to be picked up today. I hope your friends can drive as fast as you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Satiana looked out the window and frowned as she saw Brian walk passed the window.

"The Triads found out where the Yakuza have been hiding their next successor." Satiana dropped the phone not hearing him start to laugh. She picked up her car keys and her katana running to her car.

            Backing out of the driveway wasn't even a memory. On her way passed Dom's house she stopped honked three times and drove on to the spot that they had set to meet.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Dom sat back and watched as his sister chased Brian around the room. It made him physically ill to think about what they had done last night to make her glow like that. He walked out of the room shaking his head. 

_Don't be a hypocrite. You know that you've done the same thing to many women._ Dom stopped in his tracks. _That may be true but my baby sister isn't a woman yet._ He turned around on the stairs, started down when he heard Satiana fly down her driveway, stop, and honk three times.

            **"Mia! Get your shit and let's go!"** Dom ran upstairs and broke records putting on socks and shoes grabbing a wife-beater on the way. When he rushed out, he saw his sister and Brian standing at the foot of the stairs and heard sirens in the distance.

            "Get in your cars and go." Dom tuned away from them running to the garage. He jumped in his car and flew down the street. The cops turned the corner just as he tuned the other way. His sister and Brian a little bit a head of him. 

            They headed to the outskirts of the city toward the old warehouse districts. The garage door to the last warehouse was open when they pulled up. Satiana was turned from him her back hunched and sitting on the hood of her car. They looked around and didn't see Eric or Abre anywhere. Mia said this and Dom noticed that Satiana's shoulders started to shake.

            He walked around slowly and saw blood on her hands. He was in front of her in seconds pulling her hands away from her face to make her look at him. When she did look at him Dom felt like he had been punched in the gut. The love and peace that they had discovered last night in each other's arms was gone. Her eyes were cesspools of despair. She turned away from him and looked at Mia. Her eyes landed on Brian next.

            "What is he doing here?" Her voice was cold and hard. Brian stepped back but Mia stepped in front of him.

            "Where's Abre and Eric? Shouldn't you be more worried about them then Brian? Don't you have your priorities mixed up?" Mia glared at her friend daring her to say anything against the man behind her.

            Satiana tensed at the mention of her brother and sister. She slid off the hood of her car trying to miss running into Dom but he moved to intercept her. His arms circled her in unwanted warmth that she tried to fight against.

            "Dom let me go." Her voice was dead and he flinched at it.

"Satiana what happened to them?" It was then that Brian looked at her bloody hands. He stepped forward and raised his hand.

            "What happened to your hands?" Mia looked and her eyes grew big. She screamed and stepped forward. Satiana stepped back extricating herself from Dom's arms. It was then that Vince and Leon drove up and stepped out of their respective cars.

            "What's up? Why'd we get a call this morning from Jessie saying to get our collective asses out here?"

            "Where's Jessie?" They all tuned to Satiana who had stepped forward passed Dom at the mention of Jessie's name. Mia looked at her horrified. 

            "You even care about that stupid hacker more than you do your own flesh and blood. What did you do to them you crazy bitch? How could you hurt your family?" Satiana flinched and moved away when she heard Dom come up behind her.

            "Mia shut up. I don't have time for this. Vince, Leon do you know what happened to Jessie?" A tear slipped down her face and she brushed it away leaving blood on her face.

"I need him right now." Dom stepped back like he'd been slapped. Satiana turned to him her eyes pleading. He stepped forward and pulled her back in his arms holding her tightly. He kissed her cheek then her lips feeling her melt into him. "God. Dom I can't." she said in his arms. He grabbed her pulled her up on him supporting her butt with his hands. "I love you so much." She whispered it so low that he barely heard it. He let her cry as he kissed her. She suddenly stopped moving. "Put me down Dom. I have to go." 

She stepped away from him and towards her car. He grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Why are we being chased by the police Sati? We're in this together I love you girl." She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. "It wasn't you the police were looking for. Don't try to follow me Dom. I don't want you. You have nothing to give to me that I can't get somewhere else." He grabbed her again as she tried to walk away. 

            "Satiana." His voice was hard and she dreaded what would come next. "You fucking got into trouble and I want to know how. Why are the cops after us?" She turned back to him then looked at Vince.

            "Because Dom…" she looked back at him, "I'm one of them." Dom's face contoured in anger and hurt. 

            "What do you mean…one of them?" She turned away. Vince and the others stepped forward.

            "I told you that stupid bitch was trouble Dom." Vince looked at him and stood behind him glaring at her for putting the hurt look on his friends face. Leon looked at her in shock. He couldn't believe his mentor would betray him.

            "Why?" He said. She turned to him her eyes hard.

"What's the first rule of hacking?" Leon shook his head and stepped back. 

"You bitch how could you?" His voice cracked. He turned away from her. Satiana smirked and licked her lips. 

"The question isn't how could I. Its how could I not?" Mia stepped forward and slapped Satiana. 

"You fucking bitch. I won't let you hurt my family just because you have some sick fetish. I pity your family. You were never worthy of them and you're not worthy of us. Leave before I kill your ass." Satiana closed her eyes and licked her bloody lip. When she opened her eyes, they were still green.

            "Be thankful that I don't hold grudges Mia or you would not survive this day. Don't ever hit me again." Satiana's nails drew blood from her hands as she held herself back.

            "Don't threaten my sister. So, this is who you really are? That's why you didn't want to get drunk you knew you would tell on yourself. Get the hell out of here. I don't know what you did to your family but pray that you're far enough away when I do find out."

            "What do you think you would do to me Dom? Race me to death?" She laughed bitterly. "You can't beat me Dom. The only thing you have going for you is you're a nice lay." Dom raised his hand as if to hit her. Her eyes flashed blue as an image of her father temporarily replaced itself over Dom. She stepped back quickly.

            "Don't fucking touch me ever again." She opened her car door and slipped in. Her engine came to life. She looked up and their eyes locked. Dom turned away and Satiana smirked. Her window rolled down. 

"Bad move." She hit reverse and her car smashed into the front of his tearing his bumper off and lights. Her back end was a mess but she put it in drive and drove away from the cussing man. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``    **

A cry pierced the air and Eric woke with a splitting headache. He grabbed his head and felt a sticky substance meet his fingers. He knew what it was without having to look at it. His own blood ran freely from his head wound and he gritted his teeth. He didn't know what had woken him but he was thankful. His sister's cry startled him and he turned around. 

            She was crouched on the cot in a ball. Eric got up quickly and went to her she flinched away from him and started to fight back. 

            "Le me lone!" She screamed repeatedly. Eric saw cuts and burses on her arms and his heart stopped.

            "Abre! Abre it's me its Eric. She looked up and Eric moaned. One of her large innocent eyes was swollen shut and the other was filled with pain. He went to pull her to him and she flinched away. 

            "Abre what happened?" Eric was crying openly now. His baby sister should never have been touched. 

            "He urt me Eric. I urt." Eric was afraid to ask but he had to. His sister pulling away from him wasn't a sign he ever wanted to see. If he was right, he would kill the bastard that had touched her.

            "Where did he hurt you Abre?" She pointed and Eric started sobbing and cussing uncontrollably. She put her tiny arms around him and hugged her big brother to her.

            "Eric my pee-pee urts bad. Where's Sati? I want Sati." They both cried and held each other close.

            "She'll come for us Abre. She'll come." The door opened and Eric pushed his sister behind him as she gasped. His eyes narrowed when he saw Tanuki standing in the threshold. 

            "You son of a bitch. What'd you do to my sister?" Eric stood up and his eyes practically glowed blue.

            Tanuki smirked. "Which one?" Eric lunged forward at him in blind rage. Tanuki pulled his katana from behind his back and Eric ran right into it. Abre screamed as he fell to his knees.

            Tanuki bent in front of him a smirk still on his face. "I'm going to enjoy you're whole family bowed before me. I want you to know this before you die. Your little sister will only stay alive long enough to please me until your other sister comes. I'll have what's mine and the last thing dear Satiana will remember before she dies is being on her knees with my dick in her mouth." Eric watched helplessly as Tanuki walked passed him picked up his sister and closed the door behind him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Jessie pulled up in front of the abandoned warehouse and got out. He didn't see Satiana's car anywhere but what he did see was a horde of racers bearing down on him. Dom grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the warehouse. He snatched the keys from his hand and threw them at Vince who went to move his car inside.

            "Hey guys what's the problem?" Mia bared down on him first.

"Where are Abre and Eric?" 

"What do you mean where are they? They have to be with Sati." Dom grabbed him again when he heard the man say Sati.

            _Only I can call her that._ "What do you know and you better start talking fast."

"Let him go Dom." Leon put his hand on Dom's arm and pulled him back a little.

Dom turned on him. "How about you two tell me what the hell the fist rule in hacking is? Maybe then I'll let him go."

"The first rule of hacking?" Jessie looked at Leon questioningly then he turned his head back to Dom.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?"

"Because whatever it was Satiana scared the shit out of Leon here and he started to rail on her." Brian said. Jessie ignored him and didn't even look that way when he walked up.

"What is he doing here?" 

"That's the same fucking question that Satiana asked before she fucking said that she was a cop." Mia said. Jessie started laughing.

"You're more stupid then I gave you credit for if you think Satiana Sakura Lee is a cop. No, I take that back you're not stupid you're retarded. No you make the retarded people look like genius'." Dom hit him and Jessie fell back on the hard ground. His eye started to swell as he looked up at Dom searchingly. 

"You two seem pretty close."

"We are close Dom. She took me off the streets and taught me how to protect myself. You don't remember me do you? You and Vince came into our lives that day and I knew that Satiana had been lost to us. My first name is Jessie but you knew me as Sebastian, my middle name. She loved you that day and gave up everything for you. Now a decision that was made impulsively may cost her everything. I may be a nerd but if you ever hit me, again I'll make sure that everyone in this room's life is hell. I don't have time for your jealousy. There is something wrong with my family and I'm going to find out what it is."

            "That was touching and all but I don't give a damn who you are what your name is and what your history is. I don't know you." Mia stepped forward again.

            "It's funny you would say all that and then sleep with a complete stranger bitch." Dom reached for him again and Jessie rolled out of the way. 

"Don't touch me Dom. You want to know what the fist rule of hacking is. Take care of your brothers and sisters in arms but if worst comes to worst cut your losses. Satiana would never do that unless she had to." Jessie looked over his shoulder and spotted a white piece of paper on the ground by Dom's car. He walked over and picked it up. After he scanned it, the paper fell from his shocked fingers.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Satiana drove in silence wiping tears from her eyes. She had called the man who had warned her back and they were going to meet in five minutes. Then she had called her grandfather and set up a meeting in thirty minutes. Her family was spread to the winds and she had to pool what little resources she had.

She pushed the thought of Dom out of her mind. _I love him too much to get him involved with this. I had to do what I just did. It's better to save some of my family by pushing them away._

            "Damn it Jessie Sebastian Black (an Johan Sebastian Bach *_* I love the parallel they make.) I needed you on this one." 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

Abre's screams reached her weak brother as he pulled the katana out of him. Tanuki had left the door open deeming it not necessary to lock a dead body in. Eric only had to get to the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

The plot thickens but I refuse to write more of this story on the basis that I have more chapters then reviews. That's not cool. So, I'm going to hold the next chapters hostage until I get reviews. That's quite a lot to leave hanging isn't it? Eh, Oh well.


	13. The Family Reunion

Chapter 12 

Thanks to all those who reviewed my story. Let me clear up some things. One of my stories is being published. Not this one. The one that's being published is a pure fantasy story. The beginning of it is in the original section if you want to read it. Secondly, I won't stop writing this story. It's just a matter of time. I have many things to do. Third, and this is just a writers rant, I'm feeling unloved. How is it that five chapter stories have sixty something and up reviews? I guess it's just the way I write. Oh well, I love writing this story.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

            Jessie's shoulders shook as he let the tears fall down his face. All he could think of was the contents of that letter. His whole life seemed to stop before his eyes and that letter burned on his soul like the Scarlet Letter burned on Demi Moor. Leon walked forward and tried to pick up the letter but Jessie put his foot on it.

            "Don't touch it." His voice was laced with steel, they had never heard before and Leon stepped back. Jessie turned to Mia wanting to make her feel his pain physically. 

            "You don't know what you've done and you better pray to God or whatever makes you feel better at night that you never do find out." His eyes shifted to Dom. "Forget about her. Forget about all of us." 

            "What the hell are you going on about you dumb ass?" Vince stepped forward menacingly. "What happened to the kids?" 

            "Are you sure you want to know?" Jessie asked them all. His eyes rested on each one of them waiting for some sort of conformation. When his eyes rested on Brian, they burned. "I don't trust you but I'll need you to get my family back." 

            "You don't lead this team so what you do and don't do is your own problem." Mia said this as she stepped by Brian. Dom put his hand out telling his sister to be quiet. He didn't even need to open his mouth to her.

            "Tell us what the letter said." His voice was quiet and commanding.

            "Here's one better." Jessie stepped off the letter balled it up and threw it at Dom.

                                    **Yakuza**

**                        Your stay in America has been to long. The Yakuza will bow at the Triads feet before I am through with your family. The blood of my ancestors will no longer be in service to your family. I will expect you in three days to be at my doorstep or your sister and brother will not live to see the next.**

**                                    Triad **

            Dom read over the letter again not believing what he was reading. There must have been a mistake. How could Satiana be a part of any of this? It wasn't possible. Jessie read his reaction to the letter and smiled grimly.

            "How does it feel to sleep with the most dangerous woman in the world?" Dom looked up at him. Mia glared at him. Brian asked to read the letter and held it so the others could read it also. When they had finished reading in Mia was in tears.

            "Why didn't she ask for our help?" She asked. 

            "My guess would be you were to busy protecting your fuck buddy to listen to a word she said. On the other hand, she probably didn't want your kind of help. From what I've seen, I wouldn't either. None of you would have given me a chance to explain a damn thing. Or she…" he looked at Dom, "loved you to much to put you in danger." 

            "Why didn't she tell me she was Yakuza?"

            "She's been running from the family business ever since her father died. She stayed in America because she could hide here. No one knew who she was except the Yakuza so it has to be someone on the inside according to the letter."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Satiana pulled up in front of a plush house and stepped cautiously out of her car. There were guards posted at the front door and on the sides of the house. She walked and they nodded to her letting her in. She stepped passed the two big black men and into the ultra modern house. A woman in a bikini walked up with a brief case and smiled to her.

            "You must be Satiana." 

            "Miss Lee." Satiana corrected her. The woman frowned and looked Satiana over in disgust. Satiana stood straighter knowing that she still had on Dom's wife beater and some old blue Daisy Duke shorts.

            "Yeah whatever." The woman smiled and glared at her. "Anyway he's out back in the pool if you'll follow me. Don't touch anything or try to steal anything." The woman turned her back to her.

            "Look you fucking chicken head I don't have time to follow you as you try to show off you best side which by the way you don't have one to your boss. I was called here for a purpose and I want to see this guy. Now more your ass or I'll be forced to kick start it." The woman turned in shock and then started walking faster. Once they were outside Satiana saw a Dominican man surrounded by a horde of women. He reminded her of her mental picture of Hugh Hefner. When he saw her the man stood up. 

            "Miss Jackson who have you brought me?" His voice was like silk. He stepped closer to her and the women parted before him. He had hazel eyes caramel skin and a body that would put Adonis to shame. He was built in all the right places and hard in places he shouldn't be. She looked away from that spot and up into his laughing eyes.

            "You must be Miss Lee."          

            "And you must be a psychic." She said sarcastically.

            "No my name is Ian Stone. We can continue this upstairs."

 "Look I came her for business and I would appreciate it if you thought of this as business. I don't have time for…" she looked down meaningfully… "your childish games."

            "If you didn't have time for as you so inadequately put it 'childish games' why are you wearing that outfit." 

            "Why did you call me?"

            "I want to help you."

            "Why?"

            He walked around Satiana looking her over like he was some sort of dog in heat. He took down her hair and stopped in front of her looking in her eyes.

            "Just like I remember. Your eyes aren't cloudy like hers but clear."

            "Like who's."

            "Your mother."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Eric stood slowly and grabbed a hold of the katana that had made him so weak. The ground and walls were tilting on him and he threw up. Breathing hard Eric closed his eyes tightly trying to make the world stop spinning and his body stop hurting. He heard his sister's screams and using that as an anchor he opened glassy blue eyes. 

Eric used the katana as a crutch while he walked down the hall. He didn't have to worry about his steps being heard because his sister's screams covered them. His anger grew and with his anger, he didn't feel any pain. Blood followed him like his shadow but his stumbled on. 

            He found the door that the screams were emanating from and opened it. What he saw made him see red. Tanuki had his pants down and he was over his sister slapping and hitting her. He was telling her to keep screaming because he liked that. Eric didn't even remember killing the man or picking his sister up putting her clothes back on and walking slowly out of the room.

            He was coherent though when he noticed the gravel under his feet. They were on a farm road. He couldn't look down at his sister. He had to be strong for the both of them right now. They passed a sign that said.

**Los Angeles 16 miles**

            He stumbled and fell turning at the last moment so that his sister wouldn't feel it. She cried out and looked over her brother. 

            "Eric are you urt? Sati will come. She'll make the bad men urt. I know she will." Those were Abre's first words since he had saved her. He was glad that one of them hadn't given up hope. He felt something stabbing him in the ass and moved to take it out. That one action took about five minutes. What he found made him cry in thanks to whatever God had blessed him with wearing the pants he had worn when Johnny Tran had given his sister's flame necklace to him. The flame sparkled like the idea that was forming in his mind.

            "Satiana I need your help."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`    **

            Jessie took his laptop from his car and came back into the garage. They had finally stopped squabbling and gave him enough time to explain the whole story to them. Now he was going to do what he had promised Satiana he would do before their whole world had blown up in their face. 

            Leon came over to him and asked him what he was doing. Jessie looked up and contemplated telling him. "Satiana wanted to know why out of the three hackers on this team none of us bothered to think of checking out Mia's sex toy. I promised her this morning that I would find out for her. Want to help?"

            Leon looked over his shoulder at Brian who was staring at two hackers. "I'll run interference. You find out who the fuck this guy is." Leon turned to the crew and walked back over to them.

            "What was that all about?" Brian asked. 

            "Nothing. He's just asking for help from some other hackers. We're going to need an army to find out where the Triads are and get there in three days to help Satiana." 

            Dom hung up the phone and looked over to them. "Leon I may not be a hacker but I do have the money we need to get us places. A guy I used to know works for the airport also and he'll call me when Satiana walks through the door."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            "How the hell do you know my mother?" She looked at Ian wondering what was up. 

            "Truth be told…intimately." He smiled as it dawned on her. She slapped him but when she did, he slapped her back. Satiana fell back at the force he had put behind that but her anger didn't stay her for long. This time she hit him and he hit her back. Her ass met the gravel around the pool. 

            "I'm not my cousin Miss Lee. I won't let you hit me without retribution. You may be the Yakuza's next in line but you're not there yet and until you are I'll show you no more respect then the women you see around my pool."

            "Your cousin?"

            "Yeah me little miss bad ass." Satiana turned around and saw Edwin walk up dressed in F.U.B.U. and platinum chains.

            "What? No witty remark? No blades pulled out of nowhere?" He smiled as she gaped at him. "I guess your brother didn't tell you I was a part of the family."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Will Jessie find out who Brian is…will Eric and Abre use the force to get them back home… or will Satiana put the smack down on Edwin? You'll find out in the next exciting episode of **music plays** New Neighbors.


	14. X'ing out Competition

Chapter 13 

Is it because of the title that no one reads it? Is it because there is no Letty in the story? Is it my summary? What makes my story so bad? Come on people you can tell me. 

Ok well forget all the non-reviewers. This is my Christmas present to all of my readers. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

Reki looked down at her watch and frowned. The meeting with Satiana was supposed to have happened over an hour ago. It didn't bode well for her cousin. In the family business if someone was late, they paid for it with their lives. She hoped her cousin was either dieing in a gutter or in jail. Those were the only things that would save her from the family's wrath. 

            "I hope that you survive this little one…with all of your fingers, thumbs, and toes."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Satiana stood up slowly. Her eyes never left Edwin or his cousin. The women stood and went inside. One of them, Satiana noticed, was Monica. The woman smiled at her and flicked her off. Ian turned to her.

            "Get inside." The smile on her face disappeared and she ran as fast as she could in her stiletto heels inside. He turned back to Satiana who had backed away from them.

            "Miss Lee, I'm not going to hurt you I just want to make a deal." Edwin gaped at him.

            "What kind of a deal you sick bastard? You had sex with my drugged up mother and you think that I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself in my family? **Hell No!** You stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." He stepped forward and Satiana stepped back. Ian smiled as she found herself backed against the house.

            "Unfortunately it doesn't work that way Miss Lee. You see I want a part of the family business and my daughter is the ticket into all of that." He caressed her face and Satiana flinched. He dug his nails into her flesh and laughed when she screamed. He pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and switched it off before throwing it in his pool. He forced a pill down her throat and smiled when he knew she had swallowed it. "I do believe my men and I will like you on 'Ecstasy'. 

            Satiana's eyes caught and held Edwin pleading for help. He turned away from her to the sun at its zenith. It would be the only witness to what they were about to do to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Jessie's hands flew across the laptop while his eyes kept a close watch on the timer and the F.B.I. Their tracking system thought he was somewhere is Iceland and that was fine with him. Leon was true to his word he kept the others busy but Jessie didn't find anything on Brian. He was going to have to go to technologies building on George Air Force Base where Satiana had stolen the equipment needed for everyone's cars to hack into what he wanted properly. There was a bank robbery that made Brian less than clean but it was all to perfect. If someone had a bank robbery behind their belt they had to have started small and there was no evidence of that. It pissed Jessie off to no end that he couldn't find out what was up with the guy. 

            Suddenly his computer started blinking red and making a whirring sound. Jessie jumped back and everyone else ran forward. Jessie hit escape and sighed in relief as the files he was looking for about Brian disappeared. He sat back over his laptop and grinned. It wasn't hopeless after all. 

            "What's the noise all about?" Dom asked as he looked down at Jessie. Jessie looked up and in that moment, the two came to an understanding. They both loved the Lee family and would do anything possible to keep them alive.

            "The pendant has been activated." 

            "What pendant Jessie?" Mia asked. Her tears had dried and she was ready to help the team. Jessie didn't even turn to her. He knew his anger still burned in his eyes. She had forsaken his family and most of all his sister not giving her the time of day to explain what was going on. They had sent her away and now she was out there alone. 

            "Satiana's flame pendant. It's a tracker." He kept typing narrowing down the search of where the pendant was. He went back into the F.B.I and straight to their satellites.

            "Who cares about Satiana? She can take care of herself. We need to find the children."

            "Mia, if you're going to accept the children you have to except their family as well. All of their family." Jessie said as he stopped typing and glared at her.

            "Who cares about her she's just an ex-con." She bit her lip when she said it and looked at her brother. His head was down and when she tried to touch him, Dom backed away from her. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered his name. Dom walked off to his car and Vince followed him. Leon stepped away from Brian and Mia. 

 Jessie heard someone gasp as he started typing again and looked up to see that Brian's eyes burned into his. He ignored him for the moment.

            The satellites zeroed in on the pendant and showed them exactly who had it. On the ground in the middle of the road, there were two small heat signatures. _They're alive._ Jessie sighed in relief. The satellites moved and we lost the picture but Jessie knew where they were.

            "I'll go get them." Mia announced and Jessie laughed, loud. They all turned to him.

            "You won't go near my family. I'd rather Johnny Tran pick them up. At least we know he won't two time us and that he's loyal to people who try to help him. Even with him being one of the Triads I'd rather give them to him."

            "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Brian said. Leon turned to him and stepped between Jessie and him.

            "It means that Satiana was right not to trust you. There has always been something off about you white boy and when I find out you had better watch your back. She told us to check up on you for Mia's sake now I don't even know why she wanted to do you a favor. If you weren't Dom's little sister Mia…"

            "But she is so don't finish that sentence Leon." Dom walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. He called Vince and he walked up behind him.

            "Vince will get the children. I assume that Jessie you have a plan." When he nodded Dom went on. "Good, take Mia with you and I'll take Leon and Brian here with me to go speak to Johnny Tran. Keep your cells on at all times and meet up at the airport at twelve. It's the last flight out of here to China and if you miss it pack your shit and leave cause I don't want to see you when you get back.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

            Eric hurt all over and he knew if he passed out, he wouldn't survive. So, he told Abre stories about when he was younger and what their sister used to do. He told her about the first time Satiana met Dom and how he had laughed and taunted her with Jessie. He told her about when Jessie and Satiana had gone out and how they found out on their fist date that they were just brother and sister and could never be more. 

            He talked and talked and talked some more until his voice had worn out and his body shook in a cold sweat. Abre then started to tell him about her Barbie dolls. He held on to the stories that she made up with them. He let her tell him about her Brittany Spears Barbie doll and her Ben Afleck 'Voyage of the Mimi' Doll. His eyes started to close and he clinched the pendant in his hand holding on to the pain to keep him awake. 

            He turned his head as he heard a car pull up. He knew the sound of that car and tears rolled down his face as he looked up and saw Vince.

            "Damn man what the hell did they do to you?" Vince asked as he bent down to look at him. Abre shied away from him and Vince raised an eyebrow. Eric could only nod and watch as fury replaced sorrow in the man's eyes. Eric tried to move but it was impossible. 

            "Are they dead?" Vince asked as he noticed the trail of blood that went away from where he had come from. Eric nodded and let himself be picked up by Vince. Abre followed them. When Vince stepped back after putting Eric in the back seat of his car, he noticed Abre run away from him. He held the door open and watched as she tentatively stepped forward then ran and jumped in the car with her brother. Vince called Dom and told him that he had picked the children up. Dom reminded him of the flight and Vince told him they had to go to a doctor first. 

            "Don't go to a hospital you don't have time and they ask to many questions." Eric said. Vince relayed this to Dom and Dom told him where to go. Vince ran around to the driver door and drove off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``**

            When Satiana awoke, she was naked and spread eagle on a bed. Her whole body hurt and felt like it had been violated. She saw her ripped clothes on the floor. She went to pick up her clothes and moaned as the sheets moved across her. She felt wetness between her legs and moaned again.

            "Damn it. That stupid fucker gave me 'X'." She tried ignoring the feeling but it wouldn't go away. The door opened and Satiana saw a naked man standing at her door. He smiled at her and she felt desire rise up even as she noticed he was ugly as hell. She tired to move away but the movement made her moan in pleasure. The man closed the door behind him and walked forward. 

            "Your mine for the next hour." He jumped on her and Satiana's eyes went hazy in pleasure for a moment before she wrapped her hands around his neck and twisted with all her might. She heard an audible snap and sighed in relief. She looked over to her right and the clock was as red as the sheets.

**10:00 pm**

          Satiana groaned and pushed the man off her. She ignored the heat between her legs as best as she could and opened the closet door. In it, she found some hoeish clothes. There were reds clothes, black clothes, and all different shorts of colors. Through her hazy mind she knew that she had to get to her grandfathers apartment and soon before the depression set in. She knew what would happen with the depression and it wasn't something she wanted to face alone. She pulled a black cat suit out of the closet and put it on. Over it she put on a trench coat. She didn't even look at the door knowing there was no way out of the house from that way so she went to the window. When she passed the mirror, she stopped in shock. Her face had cuts and burses on it, her neck had elephant sized hickeys, and one of her eyes was starting to swell. She turned her face and saw the four scratches that Ian had left on her face and then she turned away from the mirror. 

            "I can't face anyone like this." She opened the window and looked down. She was on the second floor. Without thinking, she stepped out and let gravity do what it would. Her body crumpled on the ground and Satiana felt something snap in her left hand. Pain laced through her foggy mind and turned into pleasure. She looked around and found that outside the house was empty. Her car was still parked where she had left it and she walked over to it. She placed her hand on the door handle and the finger scanner identified her and opened the door. She slid in and closed the door. Turning on the ignition, Satiana drove off to her grandfather's apartment building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            The house was quiet. Red was splattered all over white as four men stood over sixteen bodies. Most of them were women. Monica's eyes looked up accusingly and in terror at her killer. Edwin wiped off his gun and looked over his handy work. His cousin was laid out on the couch dead. "You should have listened to me when I said you should kill the bitch. Now I'm going to have to do it myself." He flipped his phone open and called his boss.

            "Did you kill her?" 

            Edwin closed his eyes and hopped for patients. "No I'm going up to do that now." The voice laughed.

            "It's two late for that now you dumb ass. She's here at her grandfathers. Get your shit packed and get ready to go to China. Pick up Johnny Tran on the way. I hear he had a run in with Dom. I took the liberty of booking two seats for you on the concord out of here at 12:00. We'll take care of this problem the way it should have been handled."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            Vince walked into the room where Abre and Eric were and his frown deepened. Abre was all right physically but mentally she was fucked up. Eric was neither physically or mentally all right. He kept saying that everything was his fault and Vince couldn't see it. His wound had to be cauterized and then it was wrapped tightly so that it wouldn't seep on the way to China. Vince heard cars pull up outside the house and went to check to see who it was.

            Dom stepped out of his car and Leon stepped out of his car Brian tailing him. Dom and Vince greeted each other in their handshake. "How are they?" Dom got straight to business and Vince shook his head. Pulling Dom over to the side, he sighed. 

            "Eric was fucking knifed man. He's totally fucked up. I've never seen him this way. It's fucking unnerving. He keeps saying that this is all his fault and that his sister is going to die because of him." Vince didn't even wait for this to sink in before he went on to Abre. "I don't even want to be on the same continent as Satiana when she finds out what happened to her sister. Tanuki rapped her. Eric said that he heard her screams." 

            "What! That bastard rapped her! Where the hell is he?!?" Vince put his hand on Dom's shoulder.

            "Eric killed him. That's another reason I think that he's fucked up." Vince didn't want to say that he thought it would be better if the children stayed in the states. He knew that they needed to see their sister and she wasn't anywhere that they could find her. He just prayed that she was still alive.

            "Get them ready we have to go now. I haven't received word about Satiana but I did get a call back from the guy at the airport. He said some old man with the last name Lee is getting his jet ready to go back to China. I'm sure Satiana would want to meet up with her grandfather. I told him to book us a jet so we could follow them. The next jet that comes in will be here at 1:00 am so we'll be that far behind her. At least we'll know where she is." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

            HOHOHO! Merry Christmas my devoted Readers. I hope you liked this chapter. It took me long enough to think about it. I hope your Christmas and New Years bring you great pleasure and memories. With three flights going out of L.A. to China what will happen? Will West conquer East or will being on different turf land Dom and his crew in a pit of hungry snakes?


	15. The Plane Ride

I bet you all thought I would never update. Well ha I did. Neway's here's the skinny on why it took me so long. I've been pre-promoting my novel that's about to come out and I just got one of my scripts bought by Universal Studios. My cousins got in a car accident. More of my cousins died in this 'war'. Other's lost their homes and I've had to take them in. So If I don't update fast enough for you…well read the chapters that are up and dream about what you want to happen. It probably wont happen in the story but at least it will hold you over. I'm sorry to sound like a total bitch but the last few months haven't been kind. The only thing I have to be thankful for is that I'm still alive and I guess that's a good thing right. I mean I want to finish this story just as much as you want me to finish it maybe even more. So without further ado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 

Governments topple, gangs from the east meet west, and Dom gets a new neighbor that's more than he can handle. R/R please

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satiana awoke when the bell dinged for the jets decent. She stretched as much as her tired mussels would allow her and looked over at her grandfather. His glare reminded her of her father and she turned away but not soon enough.

"You should have killed yourself. How can you sit over there disgraced as you are by those men's filth and not want to take up a sword?"

"The simple fact that I have people to live for never crossed your mind grandfather did it? You think I should end my life but I would be ending not only my life but also my brothers because I know for a fact that you would come to claim him wouldn't you?"

"You have no right to talk to me like that. You're no higher than the hookers that walk the streets."

Satiana stood up ignoring her wrist. "And you're just like a pimp. You're job is to sell to the people you put down 'grandfather' so look who's calling the kettle black baka (stupid). He tried to hit her but she blocked. She watched warily as he smiled at her.

"Good. I missed your spirit little one. When we get back you will be tested by those under me and if you are as you were you will pass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Abre lay in the bed with her brother and didn't move. She stared up at him wondering when he would wake and give her the hug she desperately needed. Jessie watched from across the room and it was as close as anyone could get to her without her screaming. 

"Abre…" the little girl looked up her small eyes clouded in a pain that was all together new to her. Jessie smiled as she acknowledged him and almost cried when she held her hands up asking to be held. 

"Where's Sati? I want my sister." She held on to Jessie, her lifeline, and cried. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt until she fell asleep and then he put her back down next to her brother. The question she asked running through his head as he walked out of small compartment in the back of the plane. His eyes landed on the team, the family that had taken them in.

"How are they?" Dom didn't even look up. His head was buried deeply in his hands but Jessie knew who he was talking to.

"Abrealla needs Sati and Eric needs a steady bed but he's not complaining." 

"Good." That finalized the talking and Jessie sat away from all of them. He trusted only the man who had talked to him and even then the trust was based on Satiana's love for him. Mia was on his shit list. Vince was an ass but he'd saved his family and Jessie was grateful he just didn't know how to show it. Leon was working like a new hacker trying to break into the F.B.I  files to look for Brian. And Brian, his eyes rested on him and he noticed that he was not the only one staring at people.

Brian looked like he was dissecting each of them. Jessie knew that look and all he needed was proof. But now, when they were in the air over an ocean, it really didn't seem important what he was because where they were going would change them all. L.A. was a good place to race but Shanghai, in collaboration with the Japanese, was the underground street-racing capital of the world. Jessie shuddered as he remembered the last time he'd been there. Satiana's father had taken them to see the sights and that's when they found out that if you lose a race you die. He looked at his bag self-consciously and patted it lovingly. He had the technology to make a car like Satan he just needed Satiana's help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

There that ought to hold you over I'll write more tomorrow.


	16. The front gate

Yes I realize 'tomorrow' turned into a couple of months down the road but my fiancé died in a car crash, my film school wouldn't even let me off to go to his funeral, stressing made me lose my baby, and I just didn't feel up to writing about anything that had to do with cars.  
  
But I'm back on track and I hope you like this chapter. I know it's not as long as I usually write them but I'm working up to that. So without further ado. LOL ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Satiana flinched as Reki shook her awake. Their plane had landed. She looked at her grandfather who was laughing silently at her and frowned. The affects of the X were wearing off and she could think clearly now.  
  
She didn't know where her brother and sister were Jessie was missing and she'd left Dom. Her assessment didn't go over well and she started to wonder if she could ever get Dom back. Probably not, she was extremely used goods for all she knew. Her wrist hurt like hell and Satiana knew that she was going to be tested to see if she had the honor to be the successor to her grandfather.  
  
"Satiana your eyes are changing colors. This isn't America and people don't think that's cool. Remember show them nothing." Reki patted her on the back as they got in the limo that had pulled up for them.  
  
Satiana breathed deeply remembering the last time she'd been on this soil. It had been the last time her father had raced in China and before both her parents had started shooting up and drinking.  
  
It had been when she'd dressed as a boy to fit in and where she'd met her lifelong friend Jessie. Shanghai was everything that she'd loved and the embodiment of evil. The origin of her families sin.  
  
"You seem very quiet my child." Satiana looked up and glared at her grandfather. He just laughed. "You think that look will scare me? That look has been in the family longer than you've been alive. It's stuck fear in subordinates hearts and kept the Yakuza on top. Until now. The Triads are trying to take over our turf and what they don't have in might they make up for in consistency. They're like ants and right now I can't protect you anymore."  
  
"Protect me? When have you ever protected me?"  
  
"You think that it was your genius that kept you away from the Triads?" When she didn't answer he nodded knowing that's exactly what she thought. "The younger generation thinks that family doesn't stick up for family. I let you live in America hoping that I could hold out until you wanted to take up the title after I died. Your brother the one you're trying to protect is the weak link in the chain. He sold drugs for the Triads. He lowered himself to the level of a dealer."  
  
Satiana shook her head knowing what her grandfather was getting at. Eric wasn't a weak link if anyone was a weak link it was her but her brother didn't lower himself he survived. And she wouldn't let her grandfather snuff out his life like a candle because if he did she'd cut him down.  
  
"He's not a weak link that you can get rid of. Eric survived. He took car of my mother and sister while I was in jail. You didn't help me then grandfather."  
  
"I wanted you to suffer for killing my son and leaving me with a tainted bloodline. I wanted your father to marry Chinese but he marries some Puerto Rican drug addict. My only son disgraced me and then he turns to the racing world. So what do I do to try and get him back.I make a world here that he would love but he doesn't want it."  
  
Her grandfather shook his head and for the first time Satiana began to understand him. It was twisted but she knew what he was going through. He felt loss over a loved one and she could relate to that. She wanted to hug the old man that she'd spent over half her life hating.  
  
"Besides I wanted to kill him myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
Eric moaned and sat up. He felt like he'd been run over and skewered. He vaguely heard someone calling his name but he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. Somehow, he knew that when he opened his eyes everything would start to hurt.  
  
"Eric." It was his sister calling him. He opened his eyes and grunted.  
  
Yep. It hurt like a bitch.  
  
"Hey Eric how you doing?" Mia came into view with Dom trailing after her. She wore guilt like it was an oversized trench coat.  
  
"Where are we?" His voice was gravely and for a second he was elated that puberty had hit him early.  
  
"We're on our way to Shanghai." Jessie said as he walked into the room with Abre in his arms asleep. She clung to him in her sleep.  
  
"Is she ok?" When Jessie nodded, what he said finally registered. "What? Did you say Shanghai?" When no one answered, he knew that's exactly what Jessie had said. "Turn the fucking plane around I'm not going to Shanghai. I'm surprised you even got Satiana on this plane to hell."  
  
Mia looked down. "She's not on it. We're trying to catch her."  
  
"What do you mean she's not on it? What aren't you guys telling me?" This he directed at Dom. He watched as the man who'd taken his sister's heart squirmed. It wasn't a pretty site and it was something that Eric knew all to well.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
As they told him it seemed like his eyes got darker and darker. When Mia tried to consol him halfway through it he jerked away. When Jessie was done telling him what he knew Eric looked only at Dom. He remembered all the times he'd warned him to not cross paths with Satiana, to not hurt his sister, to not cheat on her. Eric knew that Dom hadn't been listening and now he was going to pay.  
  
Satiana wouldn't have gone alone if she didn't think it was absolutely necessary. She wouldn't have wanted to leave the man she loved. She wouldn't have left her family.him if it hadn't been for Dom. And she wouldn't be trying to protect two people while trying to find her siblings.  
  
Something told him that they were riding into hell and he knew that they had nothing to pad them from the fires of the pit called Shanghai where every race brought you closer to death than one wanted to traipse. Where blood sports were as common as hookers who were as deadly as snakes. And where his family ruled supreme.  
  
Dom would pay. He just didn't know how or when but the man would pay for sending his sister alone into a hell she'd promised never to go back to. He'd seen what Dom had done or at least the evidence of it in the bathroom trash.  
  
"Has anyone tried to call her?" Eric asked as he turned away from Dom in disgust. There wasn't anything he could do now it felt like Atlas was sitting on his stomach muscles.  
  
"I tried to call her but she's not answering. We're just going to have to wait until she jacks into a computer for us to contact her. At least we know where she's going. I just don't know how we're going to get in."  
  
Eric laid back down his hands under his head like a pillow. He knew exactly how they were going to get in.  
  
"We're going through the front gate." 


End file.
